Time Spent in Paradise
by GravityNeko
Summary: POST Union: A Luke/Mara Honeymoon fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again another EPB that came to my brain when driving to work. Enjoy! This will be multiple chapters.**

**.**

**.**

Mara stepped out onto the cobblestone landing pad and issued a breath of wonder. "Oh, Luke, it's beautiful."

She looked out over the picturesque scenery; the rolling, verdant hills, the crystal lakes, and the imposing elegant structures surrounding them.

"Leia always did say this planet reminded her of Alderaan. I can see why."

"It's gorgeous." She turned to face him and took his face in between her hands. "This is a wonderful place for a honeymoon."

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it. Not to mention while we're here, we'll be sure to get five-star accommodations and all the peace and quiet we need."

"Ah, yes, your connections with the Hapans. I would never have thought Luke Skywalker would actually use his connections." She pouted, but took his hand in hers. "But since you did such a wonderful job, I see no problem with it."  
She looked around a bit. "No welcoming party?" Mara announced with a side-long glance to her husband.

Luke frowned. "Should be one." He checked his chrono.

"Luke!" A flavorful male voice called out.

He raised his head, locking eyes with the Chume'da, Prince Isolder. He smiled and called back, "Isolder!"

The Hapan prince approached them and clasped Luke's hand warmly. "It's good to see you, my friend."

"Good to see you too, Isolder." He looked around. "I would never have thought you would come here personally to meet us though."

"Well, for Luke Skywalker," He gave a dashing smile. "I thought it was only appropriate. You are the reason I have my lovely wife, Teneniel."

Mara arched a brow. "Doesn't that credit go to Solo?"

"Only a third."

Luke laughed.

"Glad to see you've loosened up quite a bit." Isolder complimented. "I remember you when you were still so stoic."

"Marriage is doing well for him." Mara said, patting Luke's hand. "Only a week too."

"Well, then I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy Hapes to the fullest." Isolder gave Mara a long look of appraisal. "And let me say my friend, your taste in women is still extraordinary. I was saddened by the fact that I was not able to attend your wedding." He shrugged his shoulder elegantly. "But that is the life of a Hapan heir."

"Yes, it was unfornatute that you couldn't." Luke agreed.

"Very. I would have liked to meet your intended much sooner. It seems our paths always tended to not cross." He looked back to Mara. "I have not been off Hapes quite enough."

"Well, I wasn't usually in what you would call Republic circles." Mara said, waving the Prince's apology off.

"Yes.." He looked back, watching Astarta pull up in a luxurious looking speeder. "Please," He gestured toward the vehicle. "I'm sure you would like to retire to your suite. We can, perhaps, continue this conversation later—at dinner if you are amendable."

"Of course. I haven't seen Teneniel in awhile." Luke bent down to retrieve his bag, and then attempted to do the same for Mara's.

"I can handle it, Luke." She picked up her bag. "I'm a big girl."

He sighed, accepting it. This was after all the woman he had chosen—and he loved her for it. She was willful and proud, but also strong and bold. Mara was an amazing woman that he absolutely adored.

He caught his wife's eye. Mara smirked. "C'mon, Farmboy, let's get a move on. I don't feel like getting baked."

He flashed her a smile. "Right…After you."

Mara climbed into the speeder, hopping nimbly and seated herself quickly. She cast her husband a fleeting glance and caught a blush tingeing his cheeks, a small grin gracing his lips. She arched a brow. _Naughty, naughty Jedi_. She admonished. _Not till later._

Luke cleared his throat and climbed in after his wife, Isolder taking his place in the passenger seat next to Astarta.

"Master Jedi." Astarta acknowledge briefly, turning her head over her shoulder slightly. "Madam Skywalker."

Luke nodded back. He was amazed that the woman had even acknowledged him. He had met Astarta years ago, but never before had she gone out of her way to make conversation with him. No Hapan woman ever had; he supposed it had to do with their mindset—the idea that males were far below the intellectual equal of women on Hapes.

Turning forward, she started up the speeder, heading for the palace.

Mara leaned in. "Chatty, isn't she?" His wife whispered.

_Mara…Be nice._

_I'm always nice, Skywalker._

_If that's your attempt at nice, I'd hate to see what naughty is._

_Care for a demonstration. _She ran her hand surreptitiously along his thigh.

_Mara!_

_Spoilsport._

Faintly, he could hear the prince trying to make conversation, unfortunately for him the two were lost in their own world.

"Luke?" Isolder looked back. "Are you still with us?"

He stifled the urge to blush. "Uh, yes, sorry…"

"No need to apologize. I'm sure you have_ other_ things on your mind."

Had he heard that right? Luke wondered. Had Isolder covertly insinuated he was having thoughts of the more sexual nature. Surely, not. He must've misheard the prince. He cast a glance at Mara. Though Isolder wouldn't have been far off, his wife was a captivating woman and it would have been hard _not_ to be having those kinds of thoughts. This was their honeymoon after all.

All the sudden, he had the urge to unbutton the top button of his collar. He was feeling quite hot—and was it sure wasn't the sun.

Mara smirked.

.

.

Thirty minutes later, the speeder pulled up to a quaint little bungalow. Well, little was an understatement. Even this guest house was large in comparison—after all nothing could be done subpar on Hapes.

The guest house was done in the traditional style of many of the structures on Hapes. It abutted a nearby lake that was situated on the palace grounds. Luke had expected nice accommodations, but for the prince to risk his mother's wrath by placing them so close to her seat of power, well Luke was quite startled.

"Don't worry about my mother." Isolder assured him. "You are my friend, and I shall do what I please when it comes to my friends." He got out of the speeder. "Since Teneniel and I could not make it to your wedding, please look upon this as a wedding gift."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Mara said, climbing out.

"It was my pleasure—and please, call me Isolder." Another smile.

"All right. Isolder it is."

Her husband stepped to her side and extended a hand. "Thank you, once again."

"Think nothing of it…" He beckoned. "Come…" Isolder turned his head over his shoulder. "Astarta, I believe you have the keycard."

"I do, my Lord." She responded and walked briskly to the cottage, extracting a keycard from her belt-pouch. She mounted the three steps before the doorway and approached the door, sliding the keycard into the sensor.

"Madam Skywalker." She turned to face Mara. "Would you please approach the door; you hand print is required."

Mara looked around. "Just mine?"

"Or your husband's." She handed her the card. "With this and the print recognition, you'll be able to gain access to the guest house."

"Seems extreme." Mara said, feeling Luke getting closer. "What about others? Like servants or whoever you get to take care of this joint."

Astarta gazed at Mara. "They will also have access, but different system is set up for servants. They will only come around when you require them."

"All right…" She stared at the palmpad then said, "Wait a minute, how did you get our prints."

"I can answer that," Isolder spoke up. "I requested them from the New Republic databases. I outlined the purpose of them, though they were a bit reluctant."

"No doubt, that's Fey'la's doing." Mara muttered.

"Mara…"

"I believe it was Leia who made it possible."

Mara and Luke exchanged glances. She shrugged. "Let's do this." She walked up to the door and put her hand on the pad. She watched as the scanner ran over it, a green light illuminating at the top to signal the success. The large door made a _whoosing_ sound as it slid open.

Luke stepped up to the door, poking his head in to get a look at the living-quarters.

"If you do not require anything else, we should be going." The Hapan woman turned toward the prince. "You have a late afternoon appointment Chume'da."

"Of course." He said, and then turned to Luke and Mara. "Once again, please make yourselves comfortable. Consider my staff at your disposal during your time here." Isolder clasped Luke's hand one more time then turned to Mara and gave the back of her hand a brief kiss.

With anyone else, Luke might have been jealous, but this was Isolder. He knew the prince was just being courteous to Mara in his own way.

Mara extracted her hand from his, the whites off her top teeth showing. It wasn't an affronted look, but more one of amusement.

Astarta gave them a quick nod before she and Isolder made their way back to the speeder.

"Well, that was…interesting." Mara commented. She'd heard a lot about Hapes and had read much intel on it during her days with the Empire, but experiencing it personally was quite different.

Her husband raised an eyebrow. "He's a good man." He gestured with his head. "Come on, let's get situated."

She hauled her bag over her shoulder—she packed extremely light. "Yeah, let's get out of these clothes and into a cold shower. I'm baked."

Luke smiled.

"Get your mind out of the trashpile, Skywalker…"

"Well, that's a first…you usually don't like me in your head." He commented and followed her inside.

She rolled her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: And that's chapter one…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews…**

**MasterTrade Jade: I'm glad I could provide you with more Luke/Mara fluff.**

**.**

"Impressive..." Mara murmured, setting her bag down in the foyer

The newlyweds were left alone, looking onto their accommodations. The entryway opened into a wide foyer with a high-vaulted ceiling and marble flooring, which then flowed into the enormous livingarea. The main room had a sunken in floor, with three wooden steps leading down onto an expanse of plush grey wall-to-wall carpeting. Tasteful egg-shell furniture was situated pleasingly around the room, so as to give it an elegant look.

"Certainly don't do things halfway, do they?" She commented, casting a look at Luke over her shoulder.

Luke smiled in return. "That's Hapes for you."

She shrugged. "You won't hear any complaints from me." She looked around interestedly. "Okay, so we have the main living area…" She spotted a door to the right. "I'm assuming that's the kitchen….which means the door to the back is the…bedroom." Mara grinned.

Luke cleared his throat. "Yes, looks to be..." He took a few steps forward, a descended into the livingarea. Tilting his head to the left, he commented. "Ah, diningroom's right here."

Mara joined him. The set up was very similar to the great room, except the chairs and the table were done in a darker colored wood with the fabric beige instead of white. There was a sparkling crystal chandelier hovering over head. The table itself was already set up with place sets for two; crystal goblets, ornate dishes with silver flatware.

"Well… I guess we better get settled." His wife said, turning back to her bag.

"I'll get that…" Luke offered. "Why don't you go...check out the house a bit more?"

Mara looked as if she was going to argue, but nodded. "I'll go check out the kitchen…see what we have to work with."

"All right..." Luke said then retrieved her bag.

As her husband started away, Mara watched him leave before retreating herself. She really did want a look at the kitchen. If it was anything like the livingarea, she was sure it would be stunning. Plus, she was starving; all she'd had was ration bars the whole way there. Most people would think Mara preferred them by the way she always carried them around on her person, but frankly they were tasteless and she couldn't stand them. They were practical, but beyond that they had no flavor value at all. Her stomach growled as if in anticipation of the delights that awaited her. The food like the accommodations, she knew, would be top notch.

Mara stopped in front of the kitchen door; it was a bit different than she thought it'd be. It had several switches, but the one that held her curiosity the most was one that said: retract. Being inquisitive at the moment, she flicked the switch and stepped back as a jarring and shaking sound emanated from the wall. She then watched with interest as the entire wall retracted to the side, opening like large blast-shield doors and sliding into pocket-like openings. The doors ceased their retraction moments later, revealing a voluminous kitchen with arched ceilings, mocha colored countertops, and dark wooded cabinetry.

A large refrigeration unit was set off to the left with a multi-cook top situated along the back counter. While off to the right, was a door to what Mara assumed was the food pantry. An island counter in the middle of the kitchen, a large vase of flowers sitting on top of it.

She crossed over to the counter top and leaned over to smell the exotic blossoms. They were fragrant, a slight fruity smell to them. She leaned back and her eye caught a slip of paper which was tucked deep into the bouquet. She plucked it out and opened up the small card.

_We wish you a long successful marriage and_

_may your life be as full of joy as ours is._

_Teneniel Djo and Isolder._

Folding the card back up, a smile touched her lips.

"What's that?"

Mara nearly jumped, stifling a yelp. She turned around quickly to glare at her husband. How had she not heard him coming!? Surely she hadn't become that soft yet.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

She remained silent but continued to glare at him.

"Oh, come on, Mara, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't…I merely…was caught off guard." She sighed. "I should know better than that."

Luke's features softened. "You don't have to do that anymore you know."

"I know, I know…We've gone over this several time…but old habits die hard." She smiled wryly. "What's this galaxy coming to when Mara Jade let's a naïve Jedi get the drop on her…."

"Not to an end." He countered softly.

"Not to an end." She agreed, her green eyes dancing animatedly.

"Now…" He gestured toward the card. "What's that?"

"A card…from Teneniel and Isolder." She explained and passed it to him. "It came with the flowers."

Luke read it quietly and folded it back up. He looked to the vase and a smile quirked the right side of his mouth.

"Thoughtful, wasn't it?"

"Yes...it was." He responded then turned toward her. "Have you gotten to check out the kitchen?"

"I was about to before I saw the flowers. Haven't taken stock of what we have yet."

"I'll check out the 'frigeration unit, you check the pantry." He suggested, tucking the card into his shirt pocket.

Mara nodded then headed to the pantry to check out the food stuffs while her husband went to look into the unit. Luke took stock of the unit, noting several types of fruits, creams, a container of milk, several bottles of wine, along with a tray of various meats and cheeses. The cooler side of the unit was mostly bare—Luke assumed this was done intentionally. Most of their meals would probably come from the palace.

No doubt, he had Isolder to thank for that small luxury.

He closed it and stepped back, calling to his wife, "What've we got?"

"Not a thing…cupboard's bare...guess they want us to take it easy." She responded. "Which is not exactly a bad thing…Just seems like a waste of pantry...I mean the thing's huge. What about over there?"

"Bare except for a few things…I'm assuming their standard honeymoon fare type things…" He smiled and met her in the middle of the kitchen.

"You assume."

"Well I've never been married before so that's all I can do."

She took his hand. "I guess I'll let you have that one."

"Thank you."

"Where to now?"

"I would say back to the bedroom."

She shook her head. "Too early."

"Maybe, take a look outside. We're on the lake…the views bound to be spectacular."

Mara pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe afterward…I'd still like that shower."

"Allright..."

"Care to join me?"

Luke arched a brow. "I thought you said too early?"

"You're just there to wash my back, don't get ahead of yourself, Farmboy."

"If that's the story you're sticking with."

She gave a mock scowl. "If that's the tone you're taking...you can forget it." Mara turned on her heel and made her way to the bedroom.

Luke watched Mara retreat into the bedroom and stood there for a moment before entering himself. By the time, he had entered, the door to refresher was closed and the water turned on. She was quick; he had to give her that. He set about unpacking their things, listening to the drum of the water against the shower floor and hint of singing coming from inside the refresher. Mara's voice cut through the torrent the shower made. He smiled. Her voice was absolutely beautiful.

Body to die for and a stunning voice. Yes, his wife was easy on the eyes and ears.

Snapping out of it, he shook his head. _Get it together, Skywalker! You've got to start unpacking the rest of this! _He reprimanded himself.

Luke switched over to another bag—Mara's—and pulled it open, absentmindedly sticking his hand in a pulling out a fist full of something silky and soft and small. He went to examine what he had pulled out and found himself clutching blue laced panties. His eyes widened and he dropped the garment as if it had burned him.

He chided himself on his skittishness. Women's underwear shouldn't have been a new thing to him. After all, he was hardly a virgin, hadn't been for some time. During his youth, early on in the Rebellion, they'd all been living on borrowed time, so as a young man; he'd indulged and found comfort where he could.

Though, this wasn't just any woman he was attempting to get close to. These underwear didn't belong to just any woman, they were his wife's. He couldn't help but be unnerved by the intimacy that was in them. He stared at the silken undergarments, scrutinizing them.

_Suck it up, Skywalker…You're going to see her in something similar tonight; can't have you acting like a gawky teenage boy. _

He quickly made work of the rest of her clothes, including two weeks' worth of bras and panties—both in various colors. Many he assumed were a matching set due to the style and color. He situated them neatly in a drawer to themselves; doing his best to fold them. He put the rest of her clothes away, taking care to hang dresses, skirts, and dress shirts in the closet.

Out of all the things he had learned growing up, it was neatness. He supposed it was combination of growing up on the farm and serving in the military.

When he was done putting away their clothing and shoes, he stowed the bags away on the top shelf of the closet. The only things that were left now were the various hygienic products. He'd left them sitting on the nearby dresser. He could chance going into the bathroom to put them away—it bothered him to see the items lying out—but he wasn't comfortable enough to walk into the 'fresher while Mara was taking a shower. Not yet.

Taking a breath, he decided to check out the lakefront. He walked over to the double doors and opened them wide. Luke stood there for a few seconds before he stepped out onto the covered veranda, starring out onto the lake, watching it glisten from the sunlight. He suspected that at dusk this view was outstanding. It would be nice to spend the evenings with his new bride gazing out at the sunset. He'd cherished moments like that when they had traveled to Garqi for a few days—a brief respite before taking on the circus that was Coruscant.

The news networks had, of course, had a field day with his sister's announcement of his impending nuptials.

His stomach soured when he reminisced what they had tried to turn his and Mara's marriage into. They treated it like a joke; a marriage of symbolism when it was nothing of the sort. Avid supporters had been too blind and narrow minded to contemplate that their marriage was a one to be cemented out of love.

He shook his head. That didn't matter. All that mattered was how he felt for Mara, and how she felt for him. No one else's opinion mattered.

"Luke..." A voice called form behind him.

He turned to look at his wife. She was standing there in towel, dripping wet from the shower. Her red hair was darker and lay limpid across her shoulders. He stood there mesmerized, taking in the subtle curves of her body under the towel, watching the water run over her fair skin.

"Luke? Luke?" A pause. "Skywalker!" Mara sounded annoyed by now.

He snapped out of it.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"I need a change of clothes; I completely forgot to bring them into the refresher with me. Could you get me a change?"

"Uh, sure..." He responded then turned and walked over to the dresser. "Anything in particular?"

"Anything will be fine."

Luke riffled through the drawers and pulled out the desired items then walked them back over to her. When he placed them in her outstretched hands, she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, saying, "Thank you…I'll be out in a bit. Think of something for us to do, all right?"

He watched her disappear back into the 'fresher; the gentle sway of her hips and enticing rear an attractive sight to behold. He grinned slowly. Yes, he was indeed a lucky man.

Years ago he would never have dreamed he would be so lucky as to have a woman like Mara. His many relationships which had often ended up in bitter disaster had only confirmed his relegation to the realm of bachelorhood.

Luke crossed back over to the doors and shut them, flipping the latch. Het flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for Mara. In his mind, he could see her standing on a balcony on what appeared to be Coruscant. The sun brought out the highlight in her hair as she faced toward it. She had her head to the side, her gazing locking on him.

He stared back into beautiful jade-green eyes.

"I'm ready!"

His wife was exceptionally fast as far as getting ready was concerned. Mara stood outside the fresher staring at him as she had done in his vision. She was wearing an olive sleeveless top and grey cutoffs, both which clung close to her body. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a few tendrils falling down around her face. Her green eyes shone twice as vividly without the encumbrance of her red locks.

At his gape-jawed look, she grinned and said, "See something you like, Farmboy?"

Luke cleared his throat, ducking his head.

"Oh, come on…Don't give me that innocent farmboy routine." She placed her hands on her hips."…you weren't that shy when you were checking out my ass."

"I refrain from answering that."

"Why?"

He smiled. "Self-incrimination."

Mara smirked. "Oh, you've got something that incriminating to fear?"

"Well…"

"You know, Luke, I'm not going to get mad if you tell me what's on your mind." She said, approaching him. "I'm glad you're finally embracing the fact that…you are a man—not just a Jedi." She cocked her head to the side. "Something I've been trying to get you to see for a long time. Better late than never, right?"

Mara stepped up to him, standing toe to toe, and placed her hands on his biceps, grasping them through his long-sleeved shirt. She could feel the hard and solid muscle beneath her finger tips and gently rubbed her palms against them.

Her husband shut his eyes, momentarily shielding his piercing blue eyes from her gaze, then opened them wide to examine her face. He reached up a hand and smiling, cupped her cheek with his calloused palm. "Thank you…for helping me see that, Mara." He breathed.

They stood there like that for a moment, gazing intently to one another's eyes—the world suddenly shut out.

Mara made the first move, arching up on tip-toe slightly and pressing her mouth to her husband's and fusing them together. Her new husband responded to her kiss with equal ardor and proceeded to draw her closer to his body, wrapping one arm around her waist with the other at her shoulders. She reciprocated by looping her arms and winding them around his neck, their bodies melding together

She made a sound that was near purring. It was a pleased tone that emanated from the back of her throat and tried to make its way past her lips. Luke could feel the vibration of her moan against his lips as his wife vocalized her satisfaction. He smiled against her lips in return and she half-laughed, mumbling, "Stop that…" as she tried to extract herself from his embrace.

"Why?"

"It tickles."

A brow arched. "Oh?"

She narrowed her eyes, attempting a displeased look, but failed miserably when her husband continued to expand his smile.

"Mara Jade is ticklish?" Luke said a smirk in his voice. "How…interesting." He moved in closer. "I wonder…where else she might be ticklish."

Mara backed away, smirking in return. "You'll have to find out, won't you?" She gave him a come-hither look.

**.**

**A/N: Wow, awesome… if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed it…and if you did, well you know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had no idea in my wildest dreams this story would be received so well.. I mean, I hoped it would, but wow…Thank you so much!**

**P.S.: For those asking about Darkness, don't worry I haven't abandoned it. I know it's been a month, but sometimes I need a break from that one. It's half done, but after writing just that half I think I got a little tired of writing it. I'll start on it again this weekend, and hopefully finish it up. **

**Till then, enjoy TSIP.**

**.**

"Ready?" Luke asked, standing by the front door.

"Yes, I think so." Mara looked around.

"What're you looking for?"

"Keycard."

Luke pulled it out of his front pant pocket. "I have it."

"Oh, okay. Then yes, I'm ready."

Mara and Luke walked out the door, stopping outside of it, and made sure the door mechanism locked completely before continuing on. Taking her husband's hand, Mara descended the steps leading up to the house.

When they had gone a few faces, turning toward the lake, she asked, "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"That she deferred to me instead of you earlier. That….Astarta, was it?"

Luke shrugged. "It's part of their culture. I can't get so easily offended. I was lucky Astarta even acknowledged me. She's never done that before."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, if it doesn't bother you, I can accept it too." She tugged at his hand. "Come on…I want to go up that hill." Mara pointed to a large green ridge

"All right..."

On their way, they observed the various birds, flora, and fauna surrounding them. Then they examined the lake itself—Mara even going as far to strip off her boots and dip her feet in the water to assess the temperature. She grinned, as if promising to splash her husband if he stepped out of line. He merely rolled his eyes and beckoned her to join him back on the grass. She pouted, muttering, "You're no fun…"

"I'm always fun." He replied. "…but you just took a shower."

"Since when?" A raised brow.

"Well, I did have a fun evening planned..."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "No, not really."

She frowned and retaliated by splashing him slightly.

"Hey!" He protested indignantly.

"That's what you get for teasing me." She exited the water and picked up her boots.

After a moment, she spoke again, "This is nice."

"Mm."

She rolled her eyes this time." Mm? Are you also going to take up grunting too?"

He didn't say anything.

"Giving me the silent treatment? Well, maybe I'll forgo giving you my-mmph." Mara was silenced when Luke pulled her close to him suddenly and began to kiss her passionately on the lips.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when Luke pulled back, she was left breathless.

"Wow..." She said. "What was that?"

He grinned. "See. Sometimes that word just can't be avoided."

"You didn't answer me, Farmboy."

He brought his hand up to his mouth and made a motion of buttoning it.

"Fine, be that way." She muttered, plowing ahead.

It took them only a few more minutes to reach the ridge which bordered the entire lake. It gave the lake and its surrounding area a valley-like look. Luke quickly caught up to his wife, stopping beside her as she gazed up.

"That climb shouldn't be that hard. It's not rocky…mostly green and hilly."

Luke nodded. "After you."

"Was there any doubt." She began her climb up the ridge, her husband only a few paces behind. She had a strange feeling Luke had chosen to go last for some alternate motive, but shook it off entirely. Luke Skywalker was many things; naive, benevolent, reckless, charming (in his own way)…but definitely not lecherous!

"Mara!" His voice called out.

She jerked out of her reverie, surprised when they voice came from above her. How had he? Luke grinned. "And people always said had my head in the clouds."

"Had? Are you sure you're not tuning people out?"

"Point taken." He reached down to help his wife up. Mara clambered onto the ridge, letting Luke draw her up into a standing position. "I have always been a dreamer." He shrugged his shoulders. "But...it's my dreaming side that's gotten us this far." He bent over to kiss the back of her hand.

"I could have never realized anything was possible—much less us—if I hadn't kept hoping and looking to things "naively" as some people so quaintly put it."

"Well, let it not be said I don't give credit where credit's due." She cocked her head to the side. "You did believe in me when no one else did, and I wouldn't be where I am emotionally if you hadn't given me a chance." She smiled. "There wouldn't be an "us" if you hadn't taken that leap and popped the question when you did." Mara reached up to stroke his face. "You had everything to lose if I said no, didn't you?"

"You wouldn't have."

"Oh? Why wouldn't I?"

"You felt what I felt, Mara. It was electrifying. That's why you didn't turn me down, because you knew like I did: that we had been playing…such a ridiculous game…always skirting on the edge of each other…Never daring to dive in." He shook his head with a sad smile. "I was such a fool…for so long. I couldn't see what was right in front of me...

"No woman I've known…could ever shine as brightly as you do. No one has ever understood me the way you do."

"You're not a fool, Luke. Because if you are, than so am I." She stared determinedly into his eyes. "I avoided it too." Mara then frowned suddenly and shook her head. "But, the past is the past…Let's not dwell on what we didn't do. We should be dwelling on what awaits us…not what's behind us." She gave him a seductive grin.

"You're right..." He turned to face the opposite side of the ridge, overlooking a large rolling field. "This is nice…maybe we can bring lunch up here. Have a picnic."

Mara placed her chin on his shoulder, her arms resting on his back. "Yes, I think I'd like that."

"It's a date then."

"Odd that you should say that, since we've never really had a _date_ per se."

"You didn't consider Garqi a date?"

"More like a getaway to assess each other before the wedding."

He pursed his lips in thought. "Isn't that technically a date? I mean, aren't you trying to feel the other person out when you're on one."

She sighed. "Skywalker, your definition and my definition of the word "date" is vastly different." She smirked.

"And you're an expert?"

She glared at him for a moment then sighed once more. "Fair enough." She leaned into him. "I guess, neither of us has had any real successful relationships we can brag about."

Tired of standing, the couple made their way into seated positions, legs dangling off the edge of the ridge. Mara leaned in once more, resting her head on her husband's shoulder for comfort. She could feel the muscles beneath his clothing. Something about those muscles… Luke wasn't buff like a body builder, but nor was he sleek like a swimmer. His muscle density was proportioned just right; very natural. She put a hand up to his arm, strangely longing to feel it again.

Who could really blame her for wanting to touch him, he was her husband—and it didn't hurt that he was built nicely in all the right places. She stole a glance at his waist, forcing herself not to be flustered. At least she estimated it was _in all the right places_. That time had yet to come. Her face turned red at the thought.

"Mara?"

She jumped slightly.

"Are you all right?" His face leaned in, appraising her with his eyes. "You look a little flushed." He put a hand to her forehead. "Maybe we should get you back inside."

Her mouth dropped slightly in astonishment—or almost did, she controlled herself very well. Was he blind? Or just that naïve? Hadn't he noticed her or picked up on her thoughts. Force, he was dense sometimes!

"I'm fine!" She blurted out.

"You sure?"

"Perfectly." She ducked her head slight. Why did she should so defensive? This was Luke; the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her days with. "Let's…just stay like this…for a little while longer. It's nice up here…we're alone, no one to bother us." She smiled as she spoke. "No rogues, no smugglers, no Jedi... and absolutely **no** government to get in our way."

Luke smiled. He knew Mara didn't resent any of their friends or family. In fact, he could understand this need to be by themselves, the feeling it was to be alone with no one to constantly pester you. He'd dealt with that his whole life since he left Tatooine. He'd had big responsibilities, even when he was barely able to understand the Force itself. He had carried the weight of the Jedi Order on his shoulders for so long in addition to the hopes and expectations placed upon him by the New Republic. But today he was neither a hero nor a Jedi Master. Right now he was a man; right now he was a husband in love with his wife.

"Credit for your thoughts?"

He turned to regard her. "I was…just thinking how lucky I am."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, and you know it, Farmboy."

"Destiny then?"

"You know I don't believe in that."

"Then what?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? Does it really matter anyway?"

"I suppose not." He turned his head back to look over the valley. "This is nice. We should definitely come here for a sunset picnic."

"I second that."

He licked his lips then said, "We should make it a goal."

"What?"

"To see every sunset in the galaxy."

She scoffed. "Skywalker, that would take a lifetime."

Luke winked. "Well then we better hop to it."

She softly punched him in the shoulder and laughed. "In your dreams."

There was a moment of silence between as they just took in the scenery for a little while longer, soaking in eachother's presence.

"Well, why don't we head back?"

"Already?" She frowned.

"Well, I think I need a shower now. Plus I'm a bit tired. It's been a long journey." He made an exaggerated yawning motion.

"You're not fooling me. You're just trying to get out this."

"I'm serious, Mara! I'm exhausted!"

Mara scrutinized him, making a _hmmming _sound. She stared into his eyes, attempting to discern the truth from them. Luke's eyes were still quite blue, but there was a hint of red to them and they had dimmed considerably. Satisfied, she leaned back and said, "You pass."

"Thank you, Mistress Jade, for allowing me to adjourn to my chamber. I am most grateful."

"Oh, stow it! You suck at being facetious. Besides, sarcasm is my thing."

He grinned and got up, dusting off the seat of his pants.

"Duly noted, my love"

Her heart did a flip-flop motion and her breath stilled at the tender appellation. _My love. _No one had ever called her anything with such gentleness to it. It was a bit startling. He had yet to even give her a pet name.

Though there was sweetheart. He'd called her that a few times. Was that a pet name? She always thought pet names were something more cutesy.

"Mara?"

"Sorry. It's just…you've never called me that before. It sort of took me off guard." She explained a hint of red in her cheeks.

"That's what you are—my love. You are the love of my life."

She shot him a sharp yet curious glance. "How can you say that so casually?"

"Because it's the truth. I only speak what's in my heart." He stared at her. "And I know you love me, just the same."

She stood up. "Of course I do." Mara whispered.

"See…." He reached over and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Her face softened as she suddenly became shy and self-conscious. "How do you do that?" She asked wryly.

"Do what?"

She gave a subtle look of sadness. "Make me feel so fragile."

"You're not fragile, Mara. You're the strongest woman I know." He touched her cheek. "Now, come on, no more of this melancholy attitude. I'd hate to think I made my wife unhappy on her honeymoon. So please…smile for me. I love it when you do."

A tentative smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "There you go again. You always make me feel better when I'm feeling down."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

She responded softly, "I meant ever word, Farmboy. Now, let's get going back. Maybe we can even try out that giant tub."

**.**

**A/N: Ta da! Done! Hope that wasn't too sappy or mushy... I realized I laid it on thick in this chapter, but that's where my writing muse took me. Don't worry about the rest of the fic…I can probably think of a dozen more other fluffy/sappy/mushy things for them to say lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We're going to turn up the ahem..heat in here for this chapter. This will warrant the T-rating. Enjoy!**

**.**

Luke entered the house first with Mara following after. He headed straight for the bedroom and began to unbutton his tunic. She smiled as he did, hoping he wouldn't stop there. Of course, she didn't relish giving the rest of Hapes a look at Luke's body—because let's face it, it was a great one—but she was too anxious to see his unclothed form. Upon reaching the door, he pulled off his boots and socks, using the wall to brace himself, and dropped them inside the door. He had disappeared from her view so she couldn't see him any longer.

Not that that was going to stop her. She contemplated fixing up a snack but decided a look at Luke was too tempting.

She placed the keycard on the small table in the livingarea and followed her husband into the bedroom. The door to the refresher was already sealed shut, but the water had yet to be turned on. She looked around curiously. His clothes were nowhere to be scene. He must've taken them in with him.

Her eyebrows rose. So the farmboy didn't like undressing in the bedroom with her, huh. This was news. Well, she'd be damned if he was going to stop her. She approached the door and drummed on it.

"Luke." She called out. "Need a hand?"

She heard a curse come from inside the 'fresher and a _thunk _followed by a low groan.

"Luke?" She keyed the entry. The door slid open to reveal her husband, a towel wrapped around his waist, clutching his head. "What did you do?"

"Hit my head." He murmured, rubbing at it.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now, how on earth did you do that?"

"I was looking for something when you…" He stopped. "You know I can wash myself."

She smirked. "What's wrong, Farmboy? Hiding something?" She tilted her head and eyed the towel.

"No. Now, what are you doing in here?" He said exasperated.

"Don't tell me you're…nervous?" Her gaze raked mischievously over his body.

Luke frowned. "Is that what you came in here for?"

"Oh, c'mon, Farmboy." She cajoled. "You can show me the goods, you know. We are married. "

He sent her a look that said he was not amused. "Mara...I'd like to take a shower please."

"And I'd like my husband to loosen up."

Luke frowned again. "Mara…please understand, we haven't even…" He gestured vaguely.

"And you assume this is easy for me!" Mara frowned this time, placing her hands.

"What!?" A look of surprise came across his face. "No! Of, course not." He practically stuttered getting the implication of her words.

"You assume just because I was the Emperor's Hand-." She turned to leave, the happy moment suddenly turning sour.

"Mara, no." He grabbed her hand as she turned to storm out. "I never thought that…I'm sorry, I didn't meant anything by it."

"Then what _did_ you mean, Luke!"

"It's just…" He fidgeted. "I've…I guess I'm a bit intimidated is all. None of my relationships have ever worked out…and none of the women have…made themselves obvious as much as you are now."

"Made obvious?"

"You're very open how you feel. Something you've never done before. Even I can sense it…"

"Sense what?"

"Your desire." He shook his head. "I've never felt anyone's emotions come off this strong."

She gave him a skeptical look; her face softening. "Do you obviously not expect me to feel desire for the man who's my husband?"

"No. Of course not." He laughed bitterly. "It's just overwhelming is all. I've never had a woman feel about me the way you do."

"I married you. Shouldn't that have been obvious enough?"

"It should."

"But?"

"Being around you….is like sensory overload. Please believe me; I do want you to see me that way. I do want us to know eachother that way." He smiled. "Trust me; it's been hard containing what I feel."

"Then don't hold back..." Mara responded softly.

She pulled him close to her, brushing aside his current state. As her body pressed closer to his, she felt something rigid pressed against her stomach. A slow smile crept over her face.

"There. That's better." She gripped his bare biceps, staring deep into his clear blue eyes. "You're not so nervous as you think."

"Sorry." He murmured. "It…has a mind of its own. You know...just sort of…ah reacts…to stimuli."

She chuckled. "I think all the blood from your head has drained and gone south. You are just too cute when you're flustered."

He swallowed hard. "Hard to remain calm…when your wife is pressed so close against you."

"Yes, I can see how that would be a problem." She toyed with the top of his towel.

"Mara…" He gave her a look of rebuke. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh, I fully intend to finish."

Her face was slightly flushed. Her emerald eyes flashed with unabashed desire. Her lips parted slightly as she stroked his arms and pressed herself to him even more.

His eye caught sight of two somethings pushing through his wife's top. He smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the only responsive one."

Mara followed his gaze and blushed slightly.

"They have a mind of their own." She quipped. "Your thing's sort of pressing against me—and you know every action has a reaction."

"My thing? He sounded insulted.

"I take it you don't like that."

"Not really."

"So, what do you want me to call it—and please don't make it to ridiculous."

Luke then responded dryly, "I haven't really thought of it." He extracted himself from her slowly. "Now, let's continue this later."

She pouted.

He reached up and touched her cheek. "I just want this to be perfect between us."

She stared into his eyes, seeing the soulful honesty in them.

"All right. You win." She pulled away "Well, I guess I'll see you afterward."

"I'll be quick." He promised.

"I'll hold you to that." She grinned, eyes focused downward momentarily. "At least my earlier question was answered."

Mara turned with a smirk-and started slightly when Luke gave her a light, surprising swat on the rear. "Go on." He urged in a mock authoritative voice. "I can't get washed with you in here."

She turned eyes round with surprised.

"Two can play at that. Be ready, Farmboy." She said and left the refresher.

**.**

Mara stood outside the refresher and glared at the door, listening to the water turn on. She folded her arms over her chest and winced slightly as her arms brushed against her sensitive nipples. Well, this was definitely no good. She was all hot and bothered and her darling spouse had sent her away.

She supposed though she had done this to herself. She was the one that had come on to him. It was true she'd seen Luke without a shirt before; but she'd never quite had the opportunity to catch him in the nude. Or as close to it as he had been then.

Mara had known what lay beneath the towel—and she'd pressed on anyway. A warm jet of desire had shot through her suddenly, casting her common sense to the wind. There he stood in nothing but a towel, his tanned, toned chest bare. His absolutely adorable look he had as he assessed her presence. Those eyes which she felt she would drown in; such a crystal clear blue.

Without thinking, she'd drawn them closer to each other, pressing her body against his. It was then that she'd felt the evidence of his own reciprocated desire. It had pressed insistently into her belly, prodding her suggestively as it partially brushed against her right inner thigh.

Could he really blame her for her state?

"Stang." She muttered.

Her body felt unbearably warm, a satisfying yet torturous molten feeling. She sighed frustratedly and plopped down on the bed. She supposed she had no one to blame but herself.

She, Mara Jade Skywalker, was sexually frustrated now to the max, and she couldn't do a kirffin' thing about it.

_I could march back in there and get into the shower with him._ She thought.

Once he saw her naked body there was no way he could possibly kick her out. A grin spread across her face.

"I want my husband. Is that so wrong?" She growled and got to her feet. She needed something to take her mind off of him.

Food. It wouldn't compensate for a naked Luke, but it'd give her something to chew over instead of how she wasn't getting any.

She strode out the door; she was a woman on a mission. If she couldn't feed her sexual appetite, she'd feed her stomach. That worked, right?

Mara stalked into the kitchen and wrenched open the door to the refrigeration unit. She examined its contents and picked some berries, a hunk of cheesy, and a bottle of expensive-looking wine. This would have to do.

She then proceeded to the cabinetry and found a bowl and a plate. She fished cutlery and a corkscrew out of the drawers. On her way back to the livingarea, she picked up a wine glass from a nearby rack.

Armed with all the necessary items, she made her way over to a one of the cream colored sofas and sat down, spreading her food on the glass table in front of her. She made it a point to uncork the wine first, gritting her teeth when the cork refused to budge. She could feel the dull throbbing of her libido mocking her. When she finally gotten the cork out, she poured herself a generous glass of wine then set the bottle down and reached for the cheese. She began to cut herself smaller slices at first, popping the thinly sliced pieces into her mouth as she went.

She knew what she was doing was futile. No amount a food could take her mind off Luke. Her mind drifted imagining him standing in the warm, pulse of the shower; the water beating down over his tanned skin. Rivulets of water coursing their way down his chest, dropping further and further….

She dropped the knife, cursing her overactive imagination.

This was all her own fault! She thought, glaring in her husband's general direction. That and Luke's overwhelming sense of chivalry.

She sighed. _No, I can't fault him for that._ Luke's overwhelming kindness and caring, and generally his all around good heart was what made her love him to begin with.

He obviously wanted to make it special for her, though she couldn't quite understand. She was no virgin. Yet, when she thought of those soft blue eyes peering into her own, she couldn't help but melt.

He loved her so.

"I suppose, it's going to have to wait." She murmured.

**.**

**A/N: Phew! I don't know about you…but that was very…Hmm...help me out folks…can't seem to think of the word lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed that, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Time Spent in Paradise. This chapter we will be going beyond T rating (so I"ll be changing it on the main fic page). It will be kicked up to M as of this chapter**

**Warning: Adult type themes, sexual innuendo, general sex related matters.**

**.**

Luke stood under the jet of hot water, scrubbing down his skin and frowning. What was wrong with him? His wife had just offered herself blatantly to him and he turned her down. He sighed, hanging up the sponge.

"Just great, Skywalker. You keep avoiding her like that and she's going to think something is wrong with her—or you."

He cast a glance downward and saw his erection looking very….active. "Well, you're ready to go. So why can't I get my head in the game." He muttered, glaring at it.

_If you want her…go after her. Show her. _A voice in his head instructed.

He could feel the presser building as he closed his eyes and leaned against the tile. The shower stall was large; large enough to accommodate two people without it being uncomfortable.

"Two people…" He murmured.

Images popped into his head: his wife completely naked, standing under the water, casting a mischievous look in his direction. She ran her tongue over her lips and crooked her finger, beckoning him nearer.

Luke swore: something he didn't do that often, but the pressure was practically painful. He tried to focus on something else that would relieve it. No such luck. Cold shower? Yeah, right, like those worked. He'd learned long ago, when he was turned on, nothing could cool him.

This shower was just a stalling tactic. The longer he stayed in here, the longer he would lose his confidence—even if his penis thought otherwise.

So, what was he afraid of? Of being with Mara? That was absurd.

"So, what if my other relationships have failed…that doesn't mean…"

This wasn't doing him any good. It only made him more frustrated—and angry because his mental state wasn't having an effect on the rest of his body.

His wife was a stunning, strong, and vibrant woman, and she had chosen him. With all his failings, with all his faults, despite his "bad taste in clothes", and his overwhelming "naiveté"—she had chosen him, she wanted him.

But where was he? Holed up in the shower; alone. It was a nice shower, but it probably would have been nicer if he had his wife with him.

He sighed and leaned over, turning off the jets. Luke slid open the sliding glass door and stepped out, pulling the towel off the nearby rack and wrapping it around his waist. He glanced down at his body then turned his eyes back to the door. He contemplated what he would do. Should be go in there and be a man and make love to his wife just like he wanted to? She wanted it; he could sense her strong desire. He could almost smell it.

Strange.

Luke walked over to the mirror and leaned over, staring at himself in it.

He knew what his lower half wanted and he knew inwardly what he himself wanted, but something was holding him back. He couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Ah, kriff!" He swore and slammed his left fist into the wall beside the mirror.

He winced as a shot of pain lanced through his arm. He squeezed his eyes tight. "Shavit…" He gritted his teeth and bent over the sink, trying to will the pain away. Why had he done that? It hurt like…argh…Stang!

After a moment, Luke examined his hand cradling his wrist with his right hand.

"Why couldn't have been my right hand?" He murmured.

**.**

Mara had already drained a third of the wine bottle, but had stopped scarffing down the found. This wouldn't fulfill her. A good kriff would though. Setting her jaw, she made a decision. She was going to take what she wanted, and she would have no lip from him!

She brushed off the crumbs. Maybe her hurried feelings were due to the wine, but she didn't think she'd drunk enough to make her brain scrambled. No, she knew perfectly well what she was about to do!

She stalked back into the bedroom and stared at the refresher door briefly. The water was still running. Mara smirked. "Enjoy your shower, Farmboy, because I am about to rock your world."

Mara walked over to the drawers and pulled them open until she found the one with her undergarments in them. She rifled around in the drawer till she found a negligee set…it was a set because it was a two piece; very rare. It almost resembled a bikini swimsuit. It had the standard bra cups but was pulled down, stopping in the middle of her ribcage. It was almost like a bustier; one that would bare her midriff and was devoid of straps. It had small silken buttons down the front; perfect for easy access but tiny enough to frustrate a horny male.

The matching panties were small and lacy. They was fringed with a lacy skirt; an extremely short skirt. She grinned examined the pieces, laying them out on top of the dresser. She then dug back in and found some hosiery that had garter straps on them. The tops were done in dyed blue lace.

Mara then hurried to the closet and found a pair of high-heeled silver shoes. She laid them out and examined the items side by side before eventually before eventually divesting herself of her clothes. She'd have to work fast—which wasn't any big feat because, she _was _Mara Jade.

She slipped the hosiery on first; examine her legs prior to pulling them up. Completely smooth. She smirked. Perfect.

When she was done, she slipped on her underwear then pulled on the bustier-style top. She reached down and attached the garter straps to the panties. Lastly, she plucked the high-heels from the floor and slipped them on, strapping her feet into them.

Mara stood up, examining herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and placed one hand on her hip, shifting to one leg. She looked dynamite! "Skywalker, I'm going to make you fall to your knees and _beg_ me."

She didn't hear the shower any longer. _Almost time._

Mara applied the last touches, some lightly sprayer perfume—not too overwhelming. She debated putting makeup on but nixed the idea. Her natural beauty was all she'd need anyhow. It was all she had when Luke asked her to marry him. In fact, she was sure she was dirty. She didn't need artificial enhancement. Her own looks were good enough to snag her Luke Skywalker!

She fixed her hair with her fingers, pulling some tendrils around her face and brushing the rest aside. She used a brush to lightly tame the more resistant curls. She set down the brush and tossed her mane of red-hair. Mara ran her tongue over her lip suggestively and turned hearing a thump come from the 'fresher. She frowned and started walking toward it.

_Not again_. She thought. _That man is so accident prone._

She paused. Something wasn't right. She stretched out with the Force feeling for her husband's presence. She felt a slight sting of pain bleeding through their Force bond.

"Luke!" She shouted, eyes wide.

"In a minute, Sweetheart." He called back.

Mara could hear the barely concealed pain that was in his voice.

Her husband stepped out of the bathroom. He looked as if he was trying to contain his pain, but was doing a miserable job at it. It was written all over his face.

"Luke, what happened?"

She caught sight of his left hand hanging down by his side. It was red and swollen.

"Honey!" She rushed over to him. "Come, let me look at that." She took his hand gently in hers. "Oh, Luke. What did you do to your hand?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Mara, it's nothing…" His eyes remained fixed on her face.

"My foot it isn't…" Mara grabbed his bicep. "Come…Let's go sit down on the bed."

Her husband complied, letting himself be tugged along. His gaze swept over her body. His hand was throbbing painfully, but he was so awe-struck by her appearance, he almost couldn't feel it anymore.

Mara was dressed so erotically, so scintillatingly, so down-right gorgeous it took several swallows of saliva to keep his mouth from being dry, The incredibly short blue skirt show-casing her exceptionally toned thighs. That unclothed expanse of flesh, showing off the curves and contours of her lower back and gentle swaying hips.

He swallowed hard—and was greeted with a full frontal view when Mara turned around.

"Sit, Honey."

He lowered himself down, trying not to miss the bed. It would be humiliating if he missed it entirely and fell on his backside.

"Now, let me take a look at that." Mara said gently and took his hand in between hers.

He watched as she gently ghosted her fingers over his entire hand, prodding gently. She would wiggle his fingers, asking him questions.

Does this hurt? Do you feel any pain here?

Luke would answer instinctively, yet his eyes trailed constantly to her body. The front was just as enticing as the back. The skirt still barely covered the tops of her thighs, and he could see a hint of blue panties beneath them as Mara crossed her legs slightly. He looked up at her face for a moment to watch her as she examined his hand. He could almost feel the heat emanating from her; her breasts heaving and peeking out of the top of her strapless, whatever it was.

"Luke, as much as I'm flattered, eyes on me." Mara said, a smile on her lips. "I'm trying to help you."

"Sorry, Mara."

"It's all right." She stroked his face. "I forgive you."

"So…" He looked down at his hand. "What's the diagnosis, Nurse?"

Mara arched an eyebrow at the "nurse". "It doesn't seem to be broken. It's just really swollen." She sighed. "Skywalker, you really did a number on your hand. Could you have used your other one? You know the fake one?"

"I asked myself that actually."

"What answer did you come up with?"

"Stupidity."

"Well, let me help heal you."

"Mara, you don't..."

Mara brushed her lips against his knuckles and gently began to lay kisses over his swollen hand. "My poor baby..." She murmured huskily.

"Mara…" Luke whispered back hoarsely.

Her lips trailed to his wrist. She kissed the back of it then made her way back to his hand. She laid kisses along the back, paying attention to each knuckle and finger. When she had finished her ministrations, she pulled back.

"There. How's that?"

"Oh, Mara…"

"That's better." She leaned forward, resting one hand on his towel-clad thigh.

His eyes dipped down to her chest. Her breasts were heaving once more and he could feel his desire erupting once more. As she leaned further toward him, a mischievous light in her eyes, he caught a whiff of a subtle yet sweet perfume. He drew in a breath and shudder and the overpowering sent of her mixed with the perfume.

And this was it; he was at his limits, so he gave in to his desire….

**.**

**A/N: Hah! I suppose you thought you would be reading the bootknocking scene this chapter… Sorry sorry, I'm trying to maintain similarly lengthen chapters.**

**Luke's attitude toward Mara in the fresher WILL be addressed. So don't you worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised sexy time this chapter…but it didn't work out that way. Enjoy nonetheless!**

**Warning: Adult themes, sexual innuendo.**

**.**

He laid his wife out on the bed, her hair splaying around her head on the near-white sheets. She looked like a goddess, staring up through emerald eyes. They were a bit startled at first, but soon relaxed as she realized his intent. He leaned in kissing her soundly yet passionately on the mouth, ravishing it. When he was done kissing her lips, his trailed down over her jaw and down to her neck. She could feel his hot breath on it and instinctively wound her hands around his neck, interlocking her fingers.

She moaned, arching her body.

"Oh, Mara..." He whispered and switched over to kissing her exposed throat. He trailed downward and downward until he reached the spot bellow her shoulders. He smiled against her flesh, eying her heaving breasts and the valley in between. That soft creamy skin that was begging to be kissed and touched. He could feel his desire rising inside him. "Mara…"

"Luke." She breathed in return.

Taking that as encouragement, he continued his mission. He had almost reached that valley when hands stopped him.

"Wait!" His wife begged off. "Not yet…"

He lifted his head, eyes filled with confusion.

"Mara?"

"Believe me, darling, I want this. I want this so much. My body is practically burning up. That's how much I want you; how much mine needs yours. I need this sense of fulfillment." She put a finger to his lips. "But I need you to answer me first."

"I don't understand."

Mara glared at him. "No, you wouldn't would you."

Luke sighed and pulled away from her. "Does this have to be now?"

She looked annoyed, pain flashing momentarily in her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, when should we talk about this? I mean, my husband didn't want to sleep with his wife yet suddenly does." There was sarcasm in her voice. "Why should we talk about that _before_ we finally do it?"

He couldn't bare the pained expression she held, the strain of sadness that was in her voice. He sighed once more. "Mara….It's not you, believe me. It's me."

"All right…" She tried to hide the frustration and loss she was feeling. "If that's the case…why didn't you tell me that to begin with? I'm your wife."

Luke nodded, "You're right. I owe you an explanation before we take this further. Without trust and honesty, there can be no love." Luke sat up, rearranging his towel.

Mara smirked slightly.

"Go on." She urged.

"I was afraid."

"Of me?"

"In a way…" He sat cross-legged now. "I was afraid of disappointing you."

Mara arched a brow. "How could you possibly disappoint me? How could you think you could?"

"Well, you know…my relationship track isn't stellar."

"I know. What does that have to do with _us_?"

He held up a hand. "I'm getting to that, Mara. Please be patient with me." He drew in a breath. "As I said, all my relationships…have been pretty bad. They've ended quite badly. Either the woman died or she found some convoluted excuse of why she couldn't be with me—most of them involving my status as a Jedi. As such, they were all very short-lived. I felt a connection with those women, I grew to admire and have affection for them, but they turned out to be nothing more than mere dalliances in the long run. They were brief, but not without feeling." He shook his head. "But they were without passion. I never felt intense emotion for any of those women the way I feel about you—and I believe their feelings for me were at best lukewarm."

A smiled played along her lips. "Was that a pun?"

Luke coughed. "Not really." He scratched his head.

She grinned. "Can we not use it around you? It makes me want to laugh..."

"Mara, this is a serious moment."

"Then don't say things that make me want to laugh."

He shot her a stern look, but she just smirked; not at all phased.

"Oh, all right. Go on."

"I could never feel their desire, Mara. I would call my relationships platonic if it weren't for the fact we did share what some would call "heated" kisses—but there really wasn't anything there beside the passing attraction. They were relationships that were often formed in the heat of the moment; never on the basis of time and understanding. Because I never had time to know them indepthly, we never ever reached _that_ state with eachother.

"And we never went _that_ far with each other."

"Never?"

"No…" He shrugged. "There wasn't ever enough time for it to evolve that far."

Her eyes turned soft. "Not even with…Callista?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, Luke…"

"It's all right. It's in the past." He gave her a sad smile. "Callista was more in love with the idea of who I was, than myself. She had these backwards notions about Jedi. I think she was still running on the Old Order's mandates and viewpoints. She often saw me as something untouchable, something no female could possibly measure up to. I think, Callista often saw me in a godlike status more than anything. She and I well…there was nothing more than kissing and holding hands—nothing past that.

"When I would attempt to encourage more intimate relations she would shrink away. Then…she left me." He laughed derisively. "I think that was the blanket the broke the bantha's back. All my failed relationships didn't matter at the time, because I had found her, and then she went and took that and flushed it down the commode. I think, that's what truly did it for me.

"When I didn't find her after searching for a year, I couldn't help but start wallowing in self-pity. All the women I'd ever "loved" wanted nothing to do with me. They didn't want my love, my companionship; they didn't want me. They didn't want that deep connection of body and soul nor a family or children. I just wasn't good enough in the long run.

"So, you see…It's so hard to think differently." He locked eyes with her. "To think a woman wants…no desires to be with me and only me. That she wants something more than a passing fancy; something more deep and meaningful—in all ways." He reached over and took Mara's hand within his. "I guess, I felt overwhelmed….and even scared. I don't want you to shy away from me, Mara. I don't think I could take it."

"Farmboy, if what you've got under there is as impressive as I thought, there will be no problems on my part."

He sighed, hanging his head. "Mara, I'm serious."

"So am I."

He gave her a pointed glare.

"All right, Luke. I'll be serious." She reached over to take his hand in hers, caressing it. "I'm sorry you've felt that way, Honey. I'm sorry that kriffin' bodysnatcher and the rest made you feel so inadequate."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"But to be fair," She raised a finger. "With all that side, the way you were acting you can hardly blame me for worrying. I had been thinking there was something wrong with your "friend"."

He looked insulted. "What would make you think that? I thought that moment in the fresher made it pretty obvious."

"Honey, just because the blaster is charged, doesn't mean it fires."

Her husband turned a light shade of red at this. "My…blaster works just fine." He bit out.

"Does it?"

"Yes…" He looked away. "I'm fine."

She chuckled. "After the way you were eyeing my ass this afternoon, one would have to wonder—and don't try to deny it because I know it's true."

"I was." He admitted with a brief smile.

She smiled wryly. "Oh, Skywalker, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well…" His eyes trailed to the center of the bed. "I can think of one thing you probably want to do."

"Only one?" She raised a brow suggestively.

**.**

**A/N: *hides head*…I promise the bootknocking will be in the next chapter…promise..I've got the beginning written out. This is just giving me trouble. *sighs* Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is, folks! The scene you've been waiting for. I hope I did alright. I was trying to keep it as simple and non-graphic as possible.**

**Warning: Sexual innuendo and adult situations**

**.**

Luke allowed a smirk to appear. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Maybe, but let's take this slow." She looped her arms around his neck.

Luke surprised her by rolling her beneath him "Forget slow." Luke said. "I've been hesitant this entire time." He pressed his manhood closer to her belly. "And if I don't do it now…I'm going to explode…and not in the good way."

"There's a bad way for you to explode?"

"Just come here..."

He gathered her closer to his body, dropping a hand along her thigh as he began to soundly kiss her on the mouth. His towel was riding up and now she could feel his desire for her all the more closer. She gasped slightly.

He smirked.

Mara's voice hitched, "Definitely nothing wrong with it."

Luke pouted. "And you doubted me…I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry. I just needed a little…persuasion." Her hand trailed down to his exposed backside and gave it a soft brief massage.

In retaliation, Luke continued to run his hand along her thigh. She gasped once more and divested him of the towel.

"Definitely not inadequate..." She smirked. "That's a pretty impressive blaster you have there."

"I'm glad you approve." He whispered back huskily. "You know what I approve of?"

"What?"

"You. Naked. Now."

"I can't seem to reach the buttons on the bustier though..." She purred, a glint in her eye. Luke looked down and caught a glimpse of the tiny buttons running down the front of his wife's negligee—in between her breasts and down over her abdomen. He went to work immediately, his finger fumbling with the small silken buttons. He cursed and shot a glare at her.

"Trouble, Dear."

Luke growled in frustration. The minx knew perfectly well that these buttons were two small for his fingers, and she'd done this knowingly. Well, he thought irately, he wasn't the only one being affected by this.

Mara smiled smugly thoroughly enjoying her husband's obvious frustration. As much as she sympathized with his feelings, she also felt this was a proper way to get back at him.

"Ah, frack it!" Luke hollered. Then with a flick of his finger the buttons opened by themselves.

Mara's eyes widened realizing her husband had used the Force to undo the troublesome buttons. "Luke!" She scolded.

"The way I'm feeling, Sweetheart…you're lucky it isn't in scraps."

His wife propped herself up on her elbows and slipped out of the bustier. Before she could utter another word, he dropped another impassioned kiss on her mouth, and then quickly rid her of the rest of her clothing. He pulled back momentarily and his eyes seemed to devour her entirely. Mara shivered at Luke's heated gaze.

As his body brushed more intimately against hers, Mara at once felt a flash of heat and a sudden spark. The spark was as much spiritually charged as it was bodily. She could feel their Force auras co-mingling, and there bond became crystal clear—almost as it had been back on Nirauan. Her husband's blatant desire rolled and crashed in the Force.

She became swept up in a wave of euphoria, so much so that when Luke's and her body merged together to accompany their Force bond, she barely was cognizant. A tide of desire and love enveloped her. Their bodies began to move smoothly yet intensely, Mara letting out heated gasps. Her green eyes locked on Luke's, his blue eyes mirroring the passion that she was positive could be seen in her own.

Her body hummed with pleasure and seemed to heat up. "Luke." She gasped. Never before had Mara felt anything like this.

"Yes, love..." His breathing was labored.

He could feel it as well as she could; that heat boiling beneath the surface, that intense friction and electricity between them. Luke could feel himself coming to the end, could feel that certain intensity building up—and he could see this was true for Mara as well. Her green eyes were shining with passion.

Luke felt another bolt of emotion through their Force-bond and it was almost as if a large tidal wave had crashed over them, immersing them completely in a feeling of utter bliss.

In his ear, he could hear his wife's breathing; her gasps of contentment as his body collapsed against hers. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck, smiling with satisfaction.

"You were….amazing." He said, catching his breath.

Mara smiled slowly. She clasped his shoulder and said, "You're not so bad yourself, Farmboy."

He watched her shift as if trying to get comfortable.

"Am I too heavy?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"You're fine."

"I can move."

Mara laughed lightly. "Remind me what exactly was supposedly wrong with you—because I see nothing."

A mischievous gleam sparked in his eye. "Oh?" Luke carefully removed himself and rolled over onto his back, pulling Mara atop him. "So I'm…adequate?"

"Oh you're more than adequate." She ran a hand down his chest, smiling wickedly. "In fact" She stopped speaking just as a shiver ran through her body.

"Mara?"

"It's the sweat."

"Oh, well then let's move under the covers."

Within moments, Luke had stripped down the coverlet and they were now snuggled underneath it. Mara lay atop her husband once more, her cheek rested on his chest while Luke's chin rested atop her head.

"I can feel that."

"Feel what?" Luke asked confused. "I'm not touching anything, Mara."

"That smug look you're wearing." She responded.

"Smug?" He feigned insult. "I like to think of it as….satisfaction."

"I see." She turned her head up to meet his eyes. "So, does that satisfaction clear any…doubts you may have had?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Good," She slid off him and slapped his stomach lightly. "Now, we'll have no more of that negative talk ever again."

"No arguments there, Love."

"I think we're going to miss the Hapans' offer for dinner." She observed.

"Forget them."

"Oh, I intended to—tonight is about _us_ after all."

There was a brief silence.

"Mara…" A smirk was in his voice.

"Yes, Farmboy, you are a total stud." She patted his chest.

"Am I?"

"Oh, yes." She said happily.

"I'm glad."

"You should be, because you know what…" She whispered.

He whispered back, "What?"

"All those women were complete fools." She put a finger to his lips. "And it's not just the sex—don't get me wrong that was great. You have so much to offer a woman; they were obviously too blind to see that. You're dead sexy, sweet, honest, kind….All those things that make me love you so much."

"Could you repeat that first part again?"

"Which one was that?"

He slapped her butt gently. "You know the one, Jade."

Mara chuckled. "Yes, but we're getting off topic. I believe, we were discussing all your qualities which would work in your favor—and how all your old girlfriends are a bunch of airheads that wouldn't know a good man if he..."

"Mara, not now. I'm sort of enjoying myself; I only want to think about you."

She pouted. "Oh, all right. Those bimbos would probably trash my high anyway. But you are going to spill the beans later."

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart…"

Mara glanced at him. His eyes were shut.

"Skywalker, don't you dare fall asleep on me!"

Her husband gave her rear a playful squeeze. "Just kidding." He said, opening his eyes.

"Oh, you…"

Her protest was cut off as his lips sealed over hers.

**.**

**A/N: And there is is...well, tell me what you thought...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for TSP. Hope you enjoy it. I will be working on DatD next, don't worry!**

**Warning: Adult situations and sexual innuendo.**

**.**

After their passionate bout of love-making, the newlyweds remained in each other's embrace. Mara had her arm draped over her husband's chest, possessively stroking his chest. Luke shuddered.

"Cold?"

"No. Your touch...It makes my skin tingle."

She propped herself up, grinning. "And that's a good thing, right?"

"Very good." He agreed and laid a gentle kiss on her upturned mouth.

"Good."

She then proceeded to run her hand down his side, over his ribcage to his hip. She watched as her hand made its way down his body then looked up, an amused flash of green assessing him. "You're playing with fire, Mara…" Luke warned.

"That's fine with me, Skywalker." She was grinning and suddenly yelped as her husband gave her a pinch on her rear. "Luke!"

"That's better."

Mara's eyes narrowed.

"Do you like your hand where it is?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then don't do that again."

He smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I mean it."

"I know."

She scowled. "I hate that."

"Hate what?"

"That patronizing tone you have right now."

He wound his arms around her body. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of acting patronizing toward you, my love. I'm well aware what you're capable of after all." There was a glint in his eye.

"Good. Now, I'm starving. How about you?"

"Oh? Still hungry?"

"What?"

"Darling, I know what you do when you're frustrated. You either destroy something or eat—and since there's no destruction around us…I assume you had a snack."

Mara rolled off, presenting him with her back. "Just keep talking and you're going to wind up in deep poodo."

Luke smirked. "Well, if you're trying to punishing me, you're going about it the wrong way." He could see her exposed backside—it was a beautiful sight.

His wife turned her chin over her shoulder. A cascade of red hair spilled over it, her dazzling green eyes gauging him, and lips pouting slightly as she looked at him amused."You're lucky I have a thing for that Farmboy personality of yours, or else I'd really be taking you seriously." She got up out of bed and stood in the nude. "You're too much of a farmboy to be a total pervert."

He gave her a pathetic look and drummed his fingers on the space she'd previously been occupying. Mara saw this and grinned, shaking her head, red curls bouncing around.

"I'm serious. I'm hungry. Haven't you heard that exercising burns calories?" She smiled suggestively.

"Oh, all right…" He flopped onto his back. "You go order, I'll wait."

"Such a gentleman" She quipped sarcastically. "Maybe, I'll show up to the door just like this."

That got him. Luke sat up and got out of bed, scooping the towel up from the floor and wrapped it about his waist once more.

"That'll teach you to be lazy."

"That was cruel, Mara." He murmured and walked over to the closet to get out his robe.

He took the terry cloth blue robe out of the closet and handed Mara her red shimmersilk one. She looked at the proffered robe and frowned.

"Spoilsport." She muttered before shrugging it on and belting it in place.

Luke tightened the belt to his robe and sat down in front of the terminal. "Call me selfish, but I just want to keep you to myself, is that so wrong?"

"That's a first; Skywalker not wanting to share."

"My wife is a different matter."

He was getting ready to key the comm channel that linked directly to the staff. Mara stood off camera and rubbed her foot along Luke's, smiling.

"Mara…"

"What? Does this distract you? I thought Jedi Masters had more concentration then that."

"Usually but you're testing it."

His wife gracefully walked over and began to massage his shoulders. Her robe was partially open at the top, her breasts pushing against his back.

Luke swore, feeling his temperate beginning to rise all over again. He could feel his face heating and feared the worst. Sensing this, Mara swung and around and straddled her husband's legs, sitting in his lap, with hands skating along his chest and arms. "So, does this do anything for you?"

"Mara."

She put a finger to his lips.

"Unless the next words are, yes. I don't want to hear you utter another word."

He gave her a pointed look. "I thought you were hungry." Luke said.

She then leaned back, pulling away.

"I said, not a word. Now, you get nothing."

"Am I interrupting something?" A fluid Hapan voice asked.

Mara let out a holler of alarm; she had accidentally laid her elbow on the button. Startled, she almost fell off her husband's lap, landing on the floor-but Luke caught her just in time. He pulled her body tightly to his.

The woman raised her brow, staring at the pair. "Maybe, we should continue at a later date?"

"No," Luke coughed. "Now's fine…"

"Good..." Her eyes turned to Mara. "What will you have?"

Mara did her best to straighten up and look dignified after she'd been caught lounging suggestively in her husband's lap. She made a shooing motion. "I'll handle this, Dear."

Luke vacated the seat with a nod.

"Sorry about that." She sat back, back straight in a commanding way. "My husband and I are quite famished. A little dinner if it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all, Mistress Jade." If the woman was feeling anything, she wasn't showing it. "Anything in particular?"

"Whatever's good today."

"We have a fish dinner that is simply divine for this time of year. Or perhaps some wild hog?"

"That sounds good. The hog. I'm not a fish person." She paused as if in thought. "Could you…throw in some wine with that?"

"Of course."

"And make that order a double. Luke's appetite is pretty big at the moment."

"Of course. Expect it shortly."

The comm then winked off.

"I cannot believe that you just did that." Luke muttered, shaking his head.

Mara sent him a devilish yet confused look. "What?"

"Luke's appetite is pretty big at the moment?" He raised a brow. "Really, Mara?"

Her eyes widened. "You're not hungry?"

He sighed as if he had just given up.

"I'm sorry, Baby." She got up and started over. "I forgot how modest you are—not that that would be obvious, given what we just did. Now, where were we?" Mara moved toward him gracefully. "Oh, yes…I was seeing if I could get your…engine going again." She pursed her lips in thought. "I hear a man needs thirty minutes to recover, but I'd like to challenge that assertion. Care to put my theory to the test?"

Luke slid a look to the chrono on the bedside table.

He smiled. Sure, don't see anything better to do to pass the time."

**.**

**.**

**.**

They had just finished their second round and their third when the door chime went off. Mara lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling quite boneless at the moment. She turned her head, eyes radiating love, and smiled. "See. I knew you could do it.."

Luke was breathing heavily.

"Luke? Honey?"

He waved his hand. "Can we….stop for the night? I don't think I have enough in me for anything more."

"Sure. You deserve a rest."

"Thanks." Luke responded dryly. "Do I also get a treat?"

She reached over and smacked him on his stomach. "No one likes a smart-mouthed Jedi."

"Then feed me and maybe I'll become less moody."

The door chime sounded then.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Mara got up and started to walk over to the door, sans clothes.

"Wait, you can't!" Her husband protested.

She picked up her robe by her finger.

"I wasn't going to greet them nude—thought that would have been interesting."

He frowned.

"What? Not good enough?"

"At least put something on under it."

She frowned in return. "Oh, all right." She conceded; that look was so pathetic. "I'll put some underwear on. Happy, Mr. Sensitive?"

She walked back over to the chest of drawers and plucked a pair of silken black panties from the drawer and slipped them on.

"Thank you." Seeing his wife's displeased look he sighed. " I'm just looking out for you, Mara. What if the robe opened?"

Mara smiled. "I know." She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Now, I should go get that food now."

He gave her posterior a swat as she turned.

She flashed a smile at him and made her way out of the bedroom.

**.**

Mara mused to herself as she made her way to the front door.

Her husband meant well. He was an earnest and kind man. It was apparent he loved her very much and he was just looking out for her modesty. She couldn't fault him for that, for it probably had a lot to do with his upbringing. He had once told her all about his aunt; how she taught him to give a woman deference and to always treat them respectfully. It was no wonder he treated her so. Luke didn't know how to act any other way.

And that was probably compounded since she was his wife.

"Oh, Farmboy…" She murmured, reaching the door finally.

Mara keyed the access panel and the door slid open, revealing a young Hapan male. He had a cover cart in front of him—and was obviously taken aback by her appearance, for he gaped at her quite noticeably.

She smirked inwardly.

"Ah, dinner. Great."

"Yes, Mistress." The young male mumbled.

Typical; for the Hapans to send a male to do the servant work.

"Come in..." She stood aside.

"Yes, Mistress." He murmured more clearly this time.

"Just Mara." She responded. "None of this mistress business." Although, it was quite appealing.

"I couldn't do that."

"No?"

The male was trying to avert his eyes. "Where would you like me to put this?"

"The bedroom please."

Luke interjected: "That won't be necessary. The diningroom will be fine." He gave Mara a chastising look. To which she responded by simply smiling disarmingly.

The young man nodded and wordless pushed the cart over to the table. He unloaded the dishes, placing them onto the table. Next, he brought up a bucket of chilled wine.

When he was done, he turned to Mara. "Will that be all, Mistress….Mara."

"No, that's all. Now, if you would."

"Of course." He bowed sharply and left.

Still, decked out in his robe, a white undershirt and grey briefs donned on underneath, Luke shook his head.

"You're…horrible, Mara." Luke said, unable to contain the humor he'd been stifling.

"This whole society's hierarchy bothers me is all." Mara explained nonchalantly. "Now, are you going to join me for dinner or are we going to talk about the Hapans?"

"You know, Mrs. Skywalker, I'm starting to think you did that to get back at me for insisting you put on something." He made his way to the dining-room table.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because you're trying to test me."

"Am I?" She eyed a bowl of berries sitting in middle of the table and picked one up. Mara put it up to her mouth and bit into it. She then ran her tongue over her lips seductively, licking the juice up. "I guess you'll have to find out.

**.**

**A/N: Mara certainly plays hardball doesn't she? Poor Luke…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whoo. This took only a two days believe it or not...so much easier to write this one. I think because the plot is simpler.**

**.**

Luke and Mara settled down to eat, still dressed in their underclothes and robes. Luke had dimmed the lights to enhance to the romantic setting.

"Twenty points." She commented as Luke courteously pulled out her chair.

"Oh?"

Mara smiled thoughtfully. "I can see how hard your aunt Beru must've worked, to bring you up the way she did."

He returned the smile. "It is obvious, isn't it?"

She laid her hand on his before he retreated to his side of the table.

"She did a good job."

His eyes met her, smiling gently. "She'd be glad to hear that." He brought up her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "Let's eat, shall we?"

"Yes. " She retracted her hand slowly. 'I am starved."

"I thought I was the starved one."

She shrugged. "That was then, this is now. Sit down—or I'll start without you."

"Sitting." Luke took a seat across from her and picked up his fork. "This certainly does look good…"

"Mmm..." Mara had already taken a bite out of the boar on her plate.

"I take it was good?"

His wife cut the piece of meat and offered a bite to him. "Here."

"Mara, I have my…"

"Just a taste."

"Just a taste." He agreed, and took a bite, chewing the meat slowly. Once he was done, he said, "You're right that is good." Luke set to work on his own meal.

"Better than good. This is Imperial Palace quality."

"Really?"

She nodded. "The Hapans certainly are culinary artists, I can say that for them."

Luke was now eating part of his boar, mixing it up with some nearby greens. When he had sampled enough of his food, he eyed the wine and reached over to pluck it out of the bucket.

"Wine?" He offered.

Mara picked up her glass. "Yes, that'd be nice."

To Luke's surprise, the bottle didn't take much effort to open; it must've been taken care of prior to being brought to the guest house. He poured the wine into his wife's outstretched glass, then filled his own before placing the bottle back in the bucket.

He sat down and picked up his own glass.

Luke stared into her vibrant green eyes, reveling in her utter beauty before speaking. "Here's to…forever."

Mara's eyes misted over. "Forever."

They clinked glasses before taking a sip.

"I meant it you know…" She said, as the meal had progressed further.

"What?" Luke took another sip of wine.

"I like…how you are…how she taught you to be…your aunt Beru." She ran a finger over the rim of her wine glass. "It made you the man you are now; the man I fell in love with—whom I love."

"Mara…"

"Tell me about her."

"Pardon?"

"Tell me about your Aunt Beru."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I only know a little."

He nodded.

"Well, I grew up on Tatooine."

"Yes, Dear, it's hard to forget. It left…quite an impression on me."

He gave her a playful look of rebuke. "May I continue?"

"Of course, Honey.."

He shook his head. "As I was saying, I grew up on Tatooine. It was a hellish place to me and there was very little I could do when I wasn't helping my uncle, so when I did try to have a little bit of fun and Uncle Owen came down hard on me, I never could understand him. I always thought he was too hard on me and was being unfair. I was…a stubborn, self-centered teenager-too much of a teenager for me to understand that he was trying to protect me. And because of that I often sought my Aunt Beru for protection. She was a kind and gentle woman, had this resilience about her. She was a good wife to my uncle when I think back on it, but she wasn't a push over. She often stood up to Uncle Owen on my behalf, and sometimes I could hear them arguing. I often felt bad about that. She should have never had to argue with her own husband because of me."

"She was standing up for you, Luke, you were a child." A sad look entered Mara's eyes.

Luke reached out to cover her hand with his. "I know. I wish...you could have had someone like her—could have known her."

"It would have been nice, but…you can't turn back time, Farmboy. I lived my life—lived through it; all the hell _he_ gave me. I survived."

"Compared to what you went through, it makes me feel ashamed I ever thought I was being wronged. I could have had it much worse; I could have been dead or a slave to Palpatine."

"But you weren't, you had your aunt and uncle, and they loved you very much. I can tell by the way you talk about them. I don't begrudge you the life you had, I'm grateful. I'm grateful to your aunt Beru—and your uncle Owen." She played with his fingers. "Before you, I never met very many beings that treated me with such kindness and respect that you did."

"How would have I treated you otherwise?" Luke said, not expecting her to answer. "I could only treat you the way she had taught me. They both taught me a lot. My aunt taught me how to respect people; my uncle taught me other things. He taught me things advertently and inadvertently. He taught me how to be grateful for what and how to appreciate a hard day's work; the simpler things in life that most beings take for granted.

"Of course, I didn't notice that until much later; after they had died, after Endor. I'm grateful to both of them as well."

"So am I." She lifted her glass. "To Owen and Beru Lars."

"To Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

**.**

**.**

"Mm. Now, that was filling." Mara announced, taking up her wine glass.

"I'll second that."

They had just finished their meal and now all they were left with was desert. They sat sipping the wine, staring at each other in the dim light.

"Desert?" He offered.

She shook her head. "I couldn't eat a bite more. That meal was too rich—and that cake looks like sin. It'll be murder on my figure."

"And a very beautiful figure it is." Luke said, eyes slightly downcast.

"Why Skywalker…you are becoming quite the little flatterer, aren't you."

He raised his head. "It's true. You're a very beautiful woman, Mara."

"Now, I know that's not the only reason you married me."

"No," Luke replied. "I married you because you're strong, clever,and fierce." He paused. "Of course being beautiful is always a plus. It's not the defining reason though."

"I know. I was just giving you a hard time." She got up. "C'mon, Farmboy, I feel like…relaxing."

He followed suit. "Relaxing?"

"Yes," She turned back to walk over to him, and putting a hand on his chest, whispered in his ear. "Good old b-a-t-h."

Luke pulled back, blinking. "Bath?"

Mara raised an eyebrow, amused. "Of course, bath. What else did you think I meant?" '

"Well….I thought…"

"Hm?"

"You made it sound like you wanted to…"

Mara smirked. "Oh, so you thought you were going to get "lucky" again tonight, huh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you darling, but I want a bath." She reached up and moved both hands to his shoulders. "But…I wouldn't mind having someone scrub my back."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good because I feel a bit…dirty."

"Hmm…"

She slapped his arm. "I'm serious. I smell like musk."

"Ouch. I think I should be insulted."

"Darling," She reached down and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "It was wonderful, but I do need a bath. Please don't take it personally."

He smiled. "All right, I'll go draw you a bath."

"Thank you."

**.**

Mara lay down on the bed, a datapad in hand as she listened to the running water. She could hear Luke within the refresher,singing quietly to himself while he worked to fill up the deep tub. She smiled. The man wouldn't win any awards and he wouldn't make it famous, but his voice wasn't that bad.

At the beginning of their relationship, Luke's endless droning on about Jedi training and endless platitudes had bored her so much she'd seriously wanted to plug him. Now, she was beginning to see him differently; he wasn't the man she used to hate or even partly despise. Oh, his talk of the Jedi Order and its tenements still drove her crazy sometimes, but he also spoke of many other things that pleased her.

There was something in the timbre of his voice that made her feel completely at ease. It made her feel...warm and loved.

_Stang…should've filled it up before hand…_ Mara thought.

She could only read over this passage so many times.

"Luke!" She hollered, not wanting to be bored by herself.

"Yes, Sweetheart." He called back.

"Come. Out. Now."

Mara heard the shuffling and watched as the fresher door slid open. "Yes, Dear."

"Come here and keep me company. I'm sure you'd much rather look at me than the water."

"Well, you have a point..." He walked over nonchalantly and kissed her.

**.**

Luke pulled away mid-kiss.

She grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to check the tub—unless you want it to overflow."

"Oh, all right. Go."

"I'll be back if it isn't."

"I'll be waiting then."

Mara watched him disappear back into the refresh, hoping he didn't take a fascination with the water again. She smiled slightly.

Her husband and the subject of water was always an interesting topic.

"Lu-"

The door slid open moments later. "It's ready."

Mara sat up, "Good. I was starting to think you'd fallen in." She got up and made her way past her husband, undoing the tie on her robe with one hand and catching Luke's wrist with the other. "Come on, Farmboy, you're going to be my refresher attendant for the evening…" Her words trailed off.

Luke grinned.

"Oh, Luke…" Mara breathed, taking in the sight.

Much like the dining room, her husband had dimmed the overhead lights severely. The only lights were those of many red candles place strategically around the bathtub and its nearby countertops.

She turned toward him with a grin. "You're trying to score some serious points, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to, love. I only wish to please you."

"You're trying too hard, Luke. That's already been done..."

Luke smiled slowly.

"Once again I was not referring to that. That's only one of the ways you've pleased me."

"One?" Luke repeated.

"Don't push it, Farmboy." She continued on inward and upon reaching the giant tub, she stripped off her clothing before descending into it.

Mara lowered herself gently into the tub, feeling the heat of her husband's sharp blue gaze upon her. She gave her husband an appreciative glance and crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. When she confirmed he was heading her way, she rested her head against the tub, eyelids half drawn.

"Mmm, this feels heavenly," She ran her hand over one of her arms. "I can feel it washing everything away." Mara sank lower her hair brushing the water.

The water was still pouring into the tub.

"I didn't want you to wait." He explained, stepping closer to the tub.

Luke then crouched down and picked up a bottle of scented bath oil and began to add it to the water under the running faucet.

She watched him intently, taking into account the dedicated way he would carefully pour the oil into the water, the way his lips were pursed slightly, his brow furrowed in concentration as if this was a highly important task.

Mara cracked a smile.

He was adorable when he was trying to please her.

She sniffed. "Red blossom oil?"

"Correct."

"Nice choice," Mara reached over to grab a luffa, dousing it with a good amount of body wash, and started to scrub her arm.

"I thought you might like it." He got up from his place along the side of the tub and walked over behind her. He stripped off his robe and sat down behind her cross-legged wearing only his briefs.

He laid his hands gently on her shoulders and began to rub them.

"You're supposed to be scrubbing my back, not rubbing my shoulders." Just the same, she wiggled them appreciatively.

"Just trying to keep occupied."

"Well," She stopped her scrubbing temporarily. "You're distracting me."

"And that's a bad thing."

"I'm trying to bathe." She sniped back as she switched to her right arm.

Luke chuckled. "Guess I had that coming."

"It was a pretty sorry excuse for not wanting to make love to your wife."

"I already told you why."

Mara lifted her leg and began to lather it. "Yes, I know."

He stared lovingly upon her. "Oddly enough I don't think I'm bored anymore."

"Easily amused, hmm?"

"No, just terribly in love with my wife."

**.**

**Well, I do believe this chapter went over well..this bath scene was supposed to be longer, but the dinner scene went longer...so I'll cont. it in the next chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here it is…another long awaited next chapter. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Once Mara had thoroughly scrubbed her arms and legs, she handed the luffa back to her husband so he would be able to scrub her back.

"Hand me that gel will you?" He asked, indicating the bath gel.

Mara passed it back to Luke and he applied a liberal amount it. When he was sastified with the amount, he began to carefully rub her back and shoulders with it. He scrubbed in wide circular motions, one hand poised on her shoulder.

His wife practically purred. "Mmmm."

"Feel good?"

"What do you think?" She lifted her foot out of the tub, curling and uncurling her toes.

"I think I'm having a profound effect on you." He dragged the luffa downward, toward her lower back.

Mara arched slightly. "Don't." She gasped.

"Shhh," He leaned over, whispering in her ear. "Don't move." His breath was hot on her ears.

She turned her head to openly glare at him. "You are doing that on purpose."

Luke gave an innocent look. "Who me?"

"Yes, you. And if you don't cut it out, you can't join me in the tub next time." She threatened.

Luke brought the luffa back up to scrub at her upper back and between the shouldes blades.

"Well," His voice was soft. "Can't let that happen, can we?"

"Good thinking."

Luke switched over to her shoulders. Mara reached back and lifted up her hair so he could wash her neck. As he applied the luffa, he eyed the sleek column of her neck, noting the way her skin gave up a milky white sheen.

"Luke? Luke? Luke?" His name was being repeated over and over again.

"Hmm."

"I lost you there for a moment." She commented softly.

"There's…" Luke swallowed thickly. "A lot to get lost in."

"I see." She held out her hand. "Hand me the luffa."

He frowned. "What for?"

"Cause I won't get any bathing done with you scrubbing me." She chuckled softly.

"And that's a bad thing?

"Not usually." She turned around and laid on her belly, arms folded on the lip of the tub with her breasts pressed against the tub backing. "Tell you what, why don't you get us that champagne and bring over the desert. Then after that you can get me my robe and I'll let you help me get dressed."

He smiled slowly, his eyes held such adoration.

Mara reached a hand up and cupped his cheek and whispered, "I love you so."

Their gazes were locked on each other and the rest of the world was shut out. Luke reached up and placed his hand over hers, brushing aside a tendril of red-hair from her forehead with the other. After awhile, Mara dropped her hand down to his shoulder. "Now," She leaned up and kissed him. "Let's have some of that champagne."

"Right." Luke nodded and got to his feet. "Be right back, love."

Mara turned around and slipped back into a seated position. "I'll be waiting. Don't take too long." She watched him disappear beyond the refresher threshold.

Mara smiled. The man was absolutely besotted with her. It was a nice feeling, to know she was so loved by him. She'd never felt like this before about anyone. Nor had she'd anyone that felt about her the way Luke did.

She smiled and leaned over, reaching for the bottle of lavender shampoo. After dousing her hair with water, she started to wash it, rubbing the shampoo into a generous lather. She then rinsed the suds from her hair when she was done and lay against the back of the tub. Mara stretched contentedly, her feet dropped up on one side of the tub as she waited for her husband to return.

She frowned. What was keeping him so long?

The door opened and Mara could hear the score of soft music floating through.

'_Oh, my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time'_

There was silence as the door shut again. She squinted her eyes, making out her husband's dark silhouette in the candle light. He had the champagne in one hand and two glasses on the other. She walked slowly forward, his lips moving to the words of a song she couldn't hear anymore.

When he got closed, and kneeled down, setting up the champagne, it was clear he was singing some other song.

She smiled, endeared by the act. Luke singing? He was singing to her!

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you"_

She grinned. "Singing, Honey?"

He shrugged. "I won't win any contests…"

"Actually, I think it's adorable." Mara was absolutely beautiful in candlelight. "_You_ are adorable."

"Thank you." He smiled, picking up the champagne bottle. He stared at it as if expecting it to open itself, when suddenly the cork popped out. Luke picked up the glass and poured. "Champagne?" He offered.

"You used the Force!" She accused, indignantly.

"Then you don't want any?"

"You know very well I do. Hand me my glass, Attendant."

"As you wish, my love." He handed it to her.

Mara lifted the glass, muttering, "Cheater," before taking a sip.

"Perhaps, but you're worth it."

.

When the water had begun to get cold and champagne a tad warm, Mara announced she was ready to get back to their bed. Luke raised an eyebrow suggestively, but fetched his wife a towel. She stepped up out of the bath tub, water running off of her alabaster skin. He gazed at her lovely form for a moment before wrapping her in the large towel, pulling her into his waiting embrace.

He felt Mara shudder.

"Cold?"

"Definitely." She muttered, shaking her head. "Never makes sense does it, you take a warm bath, but the second you get out, you're cold again."

Her forehead was wrinkled in that oh-so cute way he adored. He grinned at her frustration; holding her closer all the while.

"Is this better?" He murmured against her wet hair.

"Much." She responded, arching her body slightly. Almost as if she was trying to meld them together.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying to soak up the heat. "You know for a man who wears black because "he's cold" half the time, you're actually very warm…hot even."

"Glad you approave."

"Glad you approve I approve." She retorted, still smiling. "Now, about that ro-"

But before she could say a word further, Luke bent down and scooped her into his arms, towel and all.

"Luke." She hollered in protest. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you to our bed," He explained. "I just thought this way, that I'd save you from the cold this way."

Mara glanced his way, tossing him a dazzling smile. "Good thinking." She wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. "I know I married you for some reason."

"Hah, hah…"

She smirked. "I'm serious. You think I'd marry just any man." Mara Jade….marriage? "I assure you, I make sure he has a brain."

"So I pass all your tests," He quipped.

"With flying colors, Farmboy." She looked back. "What about the water?"

"Leave it; it'll still be there in the morning."

She smacked his shoulder. "Very funny."

"I do have my moments," He said with a smile and proceeded to carry her out of the refresher.

Luke walked the last few feet to their bed and placed her gently down on it then startled Mara slightly by going down on one knee.

"What're you doing?" Mara inquired.

"Going to help you get dry of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Skywalker," Mara ran her hand through his hair. "You don't have to do that."

Uh-uh uh. Mara, we've had this talk, and you promised me you weren't going to call me that anymore."

She smirked. "I did no such thing. I said, I'd think about it." She lounged back as if to let him proceed. "I still maintain right to call you that when you frustrate me or tick me off."

He gently picked up one foot with his hand and proceeded to dry her. "And do you plan to do that often?"

"Only if you plan on getting on my bad side," Her lips turned up. "Now's not looking too good for you, by the way. I suggest you hasten your drying efforts, I'm getting..." She lifter her other foot and rubbed it along his shoulder. "…cold."

"That's not going to work, Mara."

He ran a hand up her calf then up to her thigh.

Mara glared at him.

"That's how you do it."

"Tell me something, Farmboy," She made her voice low and sultry. "Do you_ want_ to play under the covers with me sometime in the near future?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's better." Mara tilted her chin up. She was looking down her nose at him, her body practically revealed to his heated gaze.

"May I?" Luke asked, gesturing toward her.

She gave him a devilish smile, granting him permission. Luke got to work, gently rubbing at his wife's skin with the edges of the large bath towel. He inched further and further up, once he was satisfied with one portion of her body. He stopped bellow her breasts momentarily mesmerized by them.

"Ahem."

Luke turned his gaze up to star into his wife's startling green eyes. "Yes."

"Nothing," A smile. "You seemed distracted is all."

"Sorry. You're just…so beautiful." He breathed.

"So you've said before." She watched as a foolish smile graced his lips and said, "I can take it from her, Framboy."

"Are you sure?"

Mara pulled got up and continued to towel herself off. "Positive." She turned her head over her shoulder. "Do me a favor, Honey, and get me some fresh underwear and a nightgown."

"Sure."

Luke got up and crossed back over to the dresser rummaging in it as Mara dried herself. He found a ton of silken garments in the drawer, various shades of color: baby blue, dark blue, emerald green, red, and black. Some were lacy and yes a tad more risqué while others were plane silk.

"Luke, I'm dry. Where are my clothes?"

"Sorry," He picked the very first one his hand touched: baby blue ones. Luke next selected a black nightgown; at least he thought it was. It was awfully short. He held the two items together, feeling the temperature rising within him. "Oh, boy…"

Suddenly, he felt two arms wind themselves around his waist, a very naked body pressing against his. "So, can I have my clothes?"

"What? Oh, yes." He turned around slowly to face her and gazed upon his wife's nude body once more. He could feel his heart picking up speed and his body heating up.

Mara plucked the panties from his fingers and slowly slipped them on. Then, still watching him she slipped the nightgown on over head. The black gown was officially too short to be a nightgown; it was in fact a negligee—even he realized that. It had this straps and lace at the collar and along the hem. Luke could see her underwear, contrasting against the negligee. He'd always thought Mara had an exquisite body—even back when she had been threatening to kill him.

Truth be told, Luke would frequently find himself staring at her leather clad form, sometimes catching a glimpse of her back side as she bent down. Yes, she was gorgeous woman with a body that was simply stunning, and that was only amplified when she dress in sexy lingerie.

He gulped thickly.

Mara glanced down and grinned. "Getting excited are we?" She took his hand. "Come on, Honey, let's get back in bed. Let's talk."

Luke was finally able to speak. "About what?"

"Oh, your old girlfriends…"

He hesitated.

"You promised."

"I did no such thing." He protested.

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'll just go to sleep."

"That's blackmail."

"Maybe, but what's wrong if I want to know more about you?"

"Mara, why would you want to know about those women? They're in my past."

"It's because they're in your past that I'd like to know."

He looked at the floor as if contemplating this.

Mara's face fell. "I'm sorry, Honey. I pushed too far. Let's get to sleep."

"No," He gripped her hand, pulling her to him. "I'll tell you."

"Don't do it because you feel obligated."

"I'll tell you because I want to."

She searched his face. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Allright. But first," She looked down bellow his waist. "We have to do something about that."

"I'm good."

She grinned. "Not yet, but you _will_ be." With that, she backed him u to the bed, pushed him over, and straddled his waist, completely dominating him. She leaned down, whispering, "Oh, just to let you know. I prefer to be on top."

**.**

**.**

**Go, Mara… Well, there's a woman who knows what she wants. Lol Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is rated M, for adult content and sexual situations. I tried to make the sexual parts as tasteful as possible, but still sensual... Now, let the...fun begin.**

**.**

After those words were said, things got rather steamy again to say the least. Mara leaned over and kissed her husband with much fervor and passion. She framed his face with her hands and hotly pressed her mouth to his. Luke's hands began to roam over her body, the warm touch at first tracing over her silken nightwear then ran under it. Her breath hitched and she pulled away slightly as they made their way up her body to her breasts.

She began to breathe heavier and realized that Luke was in a similar state that she was; completely aroused. "Oh,Luke..." She moaned as his fingers ghosted over her.

Years ago, she would have doubted the touch from a Farmboy-turned Jedi Master could set her body aflame, but now, she didn't have a doubt in the world.

Luke smirked. "You like?"

She panted slightly, glaring at him. "You…are…"

"Talented?" He offered.

"I was going to say something similar, but now..." Her breath hitched once more as his leg came up between hers."

"You were saying?"

His eyes widened as her hand traced over his stomach.

"Now, who's so cocky?" Mara said with a smirk. "Oh!"

Luke rolled her and pinned her beneath him once more. "I believe I have the upper hand now."

"For now." She amended, her green eyes sparkling.

She then drew him down for a long slow kiss, one leg wrapped around his waist.

**.**

"I think you'll need another bath." Luke said, panting.

Mara had her cheek rested on his chest. "We both will." She propped herself up to look at the bedside chrono. "Tomorrow; too tired."

"I wore you out, did I?"

"Oh, look whose talking." She muttered, laying back down. "You're panting as hard as I am."

"Maybe." He sighed. "Now, what were you going to say earlier? I am, what?"

"Awful. You shouldn't tease me like that."

"You're sure I wasn't amazing?"

She didn't respond at first.

"Mara?"

"Maybe…" She said grudgingly.

"There was that so hard?"

Mara got up once more and glared more fiercely as she smacked his stomach.

"Ow."

"That'll teach you." She muttered. "Now, let's get some sleep. I don't want to hear a peep out of you tonight."

"As you wish," He wrapped his arms around her. "Good night, Sweetheart."

"Good night, Farmboy."

**.**

Mara woke early the next morning, alone in bed and bereft of the warm muscular body that had laid so closely to hers through the night. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked around.

"Luke." She called out.

No answer.

It was then that Mara heard the faint thrum of the shower running inside the refresher. She glanced at the clock: 0600. Was he crazy getting up this early? And how dare he shower before her? On one hand, Mara acknowledge her spouse's intelligence by not waking her up at the crack of dawn, but on the other, she felt slighted he had not offered her the shower.

As great as an urge she had to go back to sleep, the absence of the nude male body next to hers was too noticeable. She growled and struggled out of bed still naked from the previous nights romp.

Maybe she would go surprise her sweet husband; her adorably sweet husband with a butt like granite. _Wait for me, Farmboy,_ she thought smirking._ I'm coming for you._

She entered the 'fresher quietly, spotting her husband in the large shower. She could make out his form even through the fog on the glass. That tapered waist, those defined abs, muscular forearms and biceps as he reached over his head to wash his hair. Her mouth went dry, but she grabbed hold of her resolve and continued on.

Luke was humming to himself and thus hadn't heard her coming. Good.

She pressed the button and the door slid open quietly. So far so good; her mate was oblivious. Mara stepped into the shower examining the muscle definition that expanded from her husband's shoulders all the way down to his waist. She sucked in a breath as she examined his backside.

Then without further thought, she slipped her arms around his waist, her hands dropping bellow it to rest on a precarious position. "Morning, Honey..."

"Mara…what are you doing?" Luke murmured, not sounding the least bit startled.

"Looking for the shampoo." She retorted with a grin.

"Why would it be on my waist, Dear?"

"I dunno. You farmboys are an odd lot."

Luke sucked in a breath.

"Don't worry, Farmboy; stealth and sensitivity use to be tools of my trade. Little Luke is in good hands." She could sense her husband about to object. "Your blaster size is perfect,_ Dear_—though, you certainly do hide that aspect under those robes you wear." She grinned as she said this.

Luke gently disengaged her hands, turning around. He starred into her emerald eyes and shook his head, "You're playing with fire, Mara."

"I know." She said.

"Don't let me stop you then..." He murmured and backed her into a wall.

His lips descended onto her shoulder as his hands played along her body. His lips dropped further down, and Mara could feel herself loosing traction under her husband's heated assault of her body. Luke, sensing this, gathered her to himself wrapping one arm around her waist as her legs encircled his.

"I've got you," He said huskily. "I won't let you fall."

**.**

"Well, that had to be the best shower I've ever had." Mara murmured, wrapping a towel around her body.

"It was _very_ nice." Luke agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist

"So what do you want to do?" She asked casually, trying to avoid that which was prodding her.

"How about a swim?"

"I just showered."

"All the more reason to take a swim."

She elbowed him playfully. "Come, husband dear." Mara commanded gently, taking hold of his wrist. "Let's get dressed and order in some breakfast. After that shower…I'm starved."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The couple retreated into their bedroom and, after much fooling around, eventually got dressed.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Mara said, pulling on her top. "Men are supposed to have time limits."

"Oh, no, no, no, my love. You initiated that last round." Luke chastised, buttoning his pants.

"Well, if you're blaster weren't always on automatic."

Luke simply rolled his eyes and began searching for a fresh shirt. Realizing this, Mara said, "Look through my things."

He looked to her curiously. "Why would it be in your drawers?"

"Just look."

He shrugged and went to the drawer that held her shirts. He pawed around in the drawer until he found a large tunic; much too big for his wife, though it could be used as nightwear.

"What's this?"

"I bought that for you." She informed him, brushing out the tangles in her hair.

"For me?"

She nodded. "I couldn't stand seeing you in black. Put it on."

Luke hesitated for a moment, examining the tunic before slipping it on over his head. He approached the mirror she was sitting in front of and looked it over.

"It's blue." He said.

"Of course it's blue." Mara looked at him curiously. "Royal blue to be precise." She looked him over in the mirror then turned around to assess him personally, setting her brush aside. In order to assess the fit, she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest , stopping at the cuffs. "How's the fit?"

"Fine; no, actually the fit is perfect."

"Step back and let me get a better look."

He did so.

She looked at him appreciatively. "Very nice. I always thought royal blue would look good on you." Mara placed her hands on her hips looking pleased.

"So are you going to buy all my clothes from now?" He asked teasingly.

"I might. I have two other colors I want you to wear—but they can wait…" Just then a growl emanated from Luke's direction. "For now, we eat. Someone sounds like he's hungry."

Another gurgle; her own stomach objecting this time.

"Guess I'm not the only one." Luke commented and started to lead her out of the room. "The food..."

The door chimed.

"It's here." Mara announced, looking eager.

During their fooling around, they had called in for breakfast.

Mara and Luke answered the door together this time, Mara eyeing the meal as he eyed her. When the young man had laid the food out, he left as quickly as he had come.

"How about after we're done eating we take a stroll into town?" Luke offered.

"Sounds good."

They ate their breakfast leisurely, savoring it; the food was sumptuous as it was the night before. When they were done, the newlyweds stood up and retreated to the livingarea.

"That was heavenly." She murmured. "Such a shame we won't get to have food like that after the honeymoon."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Luke said, smiling.

"Don't tell me you cook?"

"Of course," He said stiffly. "Is that such a surprise?"

She smiled in return. "Sort of. I've just never pictured you as the domestic type….you've never cooked anything yourself as long as I've known you. It was always ration bars and Academy food."

"Then we should rectify that."

"I'd like that."

"Good. Ready to go into the town, I hear they have some nice shops."

"You're going to go shopping with me?"

"Yes?"

"Most men don't like to go shopping. And when they do go, they go reluctantly."

"I'm not most men."

"That's true," She paused. "But, who said I like shopping?"

"I know wedding dresses aren't your favorite things to shop for but…your clothing is more differentiated than mine."

"Well, you have me there." She held up a finger. "But, let's just walk, I don't really feel like shopping."

"Very well."

**.**

**.**

"Stang, even these small towns are pretty chic." Mara mused. "I wonder where all the people are?"

"Most likely the under-class Hapans live farther out from the palace. This looks to be mostly commerce."

"So there is such thing as a poor Hapan. Hapes seems like a place where only the crème de la crème live."

"Well, I don't think they consider themselves poor as much as a lower class of wealth. The Consortium is a very wealthy and prosperous place; despite its previous ruler." His voice dropped low at this.

She raised an eyebrow.

_'I'll tell you later.'_ He sent.

"Skywalker…" She started to growl.

Just then a fancy land speeder pulled up next to them. Mara recognized the woman in the driver's seat: Astarta.

"Madam Skywalker, Master Skywalker." Astarta acknowledge. "I've been sent by orders of the Prince Isolder to pick you up and bring you to the palace."

Luke cocked his head. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, merely a social call." She gestured. "Please, get in."

Luke gestured for Mara to get in first and then followed her. Once they were situated in the back of the speeder and settled in, Astarta started it once more and pointed it toward the palace which towered over the town.

"So," Mara began. "How did the Prince know we'd be down here?"

"I can't say. All I know is, he said that he had a feeling you would be." She said then focused upon driving the speeder.

_'Teneniel.'_

Mara looked at her husband.

_'His wife.'_

_ 'His wife?'_

_ 'You'll see when we get to the palace.'_

She frowned, not liking to be kept in suspense.

He chuckled inwardly at the frown on her face.

"You are so cute when you're irate."

"You're so lucky I rescinded my vow to kill you."

"Yes, and for that I am eternally grateful."

He raised her hand and kissed the back of it.

**.**

**.**

**Well, I hope that was steamy enough. Looks like Mara will get to meet Teneniel sooner than later. FUN! Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**PS: I had a new idea I use to ask people who read my fics, I'm going to start it again. **

**So tell me: what was your favorite part?**

**PSS: If you receive a email for a ch 12...there is none..I accidentally uploaded wrong. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here's the long awaited new chapter for TSP; Mara finally meets Teneniel Djo. This should be interesting folks.**

**Notes: Also, I hope I did all right with Tenenniel's character. I only have the Courtship of Princess Leia to draw off of, so I was trying to keep it similar but at the same time molded by living on Hapes for 10 years and maturing as well.**

**.**

Mara watched from her side of the speeder as the looming edifice of the palace towered over them. It was still far ways off but that did nothing to diminish its massive hulking form. They had quickly made their way from the small town to the large gates that surrounded the Fountain Palace and the capital city, Ta'a Chume'Dan.

The speeder stopped at the gates and Astarta called her authorization up to the guardswoman. The doors slid open and the woman pushed the speeder through continuing on her way into the capital.

Luke watched his wife examine the city out of the corner of his eye. Mara had been around the galaxy considerably courtesy of Palpatine but Hapes was one place she hadn't been. She watched her gaze at her surrounding with wonder and interest. He could hardly blame her, when he had first come to Hapes on a small matter he'd been equally struck by the grandiose atmosphere of the Hapan capital.

He slipped an arm gently around and pulled her to him.

"Enjoying the scenery?" He asked quietly

Mara smiled considerably and leaned into his embrace, craning her head up slightly so as to look into his eyes. She fingered the lapel of his tunic. "Very much so." She practically purred.

"Good," He bowed his head over her, lips hovering mere centimeters apart. "I'm glad to hear that."

Mara had stopped toying with the lapel and now had both hands grasping at his tunic. "Are you?" She pressed herself closer, drawing his mouth closer to hers.

Luke shot a glance at Astarta.

"Forget her."

"That's going to be hard."

Mara slid a glance at their driver.

"Challenge accepted."

With that, she pulled him down the rest of the way and pressed her mouth to his. Their lips seemed to fuse together as did their bodies; the kiss was hot and drawn-out. The newlyweds soaked in the heat of their own desire for one another and immersed themselves in eachother; completely blocking out the outside world. Through the Force they had bonded, and that bond seemed to only intensify in moments such as these.

They separated after awhile, finally having to come up for air.

"Well..." Luke murmured, wearing a foolish grin.

She smiled slowly. "That answers my question."

"What question?"

"Was it good for me as it was for you?"

Luke seemed to ponder this.

He finally admitted, still grinning, "I think so yes."

Mara resisted the urge to roll her eyes and swat him.

"Oh, I think you know exactly how it felt."

Luke simply grinned and gave her another kiss; this one was not as long as the other. They separated a second time and Luke eyed Astarta. The woman hadn't move an inch, possibly hadn't even turned her head. He had no doubt she had been aware what had been going on behind her, it didn't take someone with Force sense to know that, but she had undoubtedly been trained against such intrusiveness. When Luke turned back to eye his wife, Mara resting her head against his shoulder, he noticed that the scenery had changed and they had traversed further into the city.

He smiled contentedly, soaking in the moment.

**.**

**.**

The speeder finally made it way passed the second gate—the inner one surrounding the Fountain Palace—and meandered for a bit more. Astarta drove the speeder past the entrance to the front of the palace and slipped into a tunnel, hidden in a rock formation.

"We're heading for the private hangers." She explained, as the speeder entered continued to push its way into the cave-like structure. "From there on I shall, I shall take you to Prince Isolder and the Queen Mother."

Luke nodded, "All right." He murmured, and felt Mara shift against him.

She studied the looming cavern walls that were decorated with elaborate wall sconces which were set up along the tunnel every few meters. The walls themselves were artfully carved, man-made but molded skillfully so as to use the natural rock formation to create a beautiful passageway.

Trust the Hapans to even make caverns exquisite.

They finally exited the long tunnel and emerged into high vaulted, brightly lit hanger with giant chandeliers overhead. Luke and Mara took in their surrounding even further and noticed a great portion of space in the hanger was taken up by an elegant vessel. Astart pulled forward into a space and shut down the speeder's engine. She exited it first before gesturing for them to follow her.

Husband and wife exchanged glances then followed her lead, Mara gently taking Luke's hand in her own, their fingers interlacing.

**.**

**.**

Astarta stepped through an immense steel door and into a large, private dining hall—presumably their final destination. She had led them here from the private hanger down great corridors decorated elegantly with vases, paintings and statutes and the the occasional plant or flower bouquet interspersed. Mara surveyed the scene before them; a great table was laid with a large sumptuous breakfast with Prince Isolder and a young, tawny-haired woman seated at it.

The Queen Mother of the Hapan Constorium, Teneniel Djo.

"Queen Mother," Astarta announced. "Prince Isolder, I've brought them as you requested."

The Queen Mother looked up, focusing her sharp eyes on them. "Have them come in, Astarta," she said in a commanding voice. "Please, join us."

The tone in her voice did not disguise the intent that Teneniel Djo's command was not a suggestion.

Luke bowed his head slightly, uttering, "Thank you, Queen Mother."

Teneniel dipped her chin in response.

Mara had heard things about Teneniel Djo, the fact that she was a Dathomiri witch; women who practiced and lived by a matriarchal hierarchy—much like the Hapans. Her eyes though were not entirely hard, in them Mara discovered a composed look within her brown eyes. She watched as Teneniel as she made her way across the room, Luke sticking closely to her side.

Teneniel seemed to asses her as she assessed the Queen Mother.

"You must be Mara Jade." Teneniel said, folding her napkin away and placing it beside her empty plate. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. I'm glad could join us. You've met my husband, Isolder of course?"

"Yes, Queen Mother. Thank you for your hospitality."

She shook her head. "You are our guests here, I am only happy to make your stay here pleasant." She looked to where Astarta stood. "Astarta, we'll be retreating to the reception room." Teneniel informed, rising to her feet. Isolder followed suit. She turned to look at Mara, "Walk with me. It's not often I get to converse with a woman who wasn't Hapan—the constant back biting gets tiresome. Needless to say, seeing a new face is refreshing."

Mara could tell that the woman was genuine, there was an inner strength to the Queen Mother, but she could also see a hint of the Dathomiri woman in her.

"I'm happy to be of service, Queen Mother." Mara said with practiced ease.

Teneniel cocked her head. "I'd rather have a friend than a servant, Mara_."_ She paused. "You may call me by my give name, Teneniel."

Mara smiled inwardly. She definitely was starting to like Teneniel Djo.

"All right." She conceded.

Isolder commented, "They seem to be getting along quite well, no."

"Yes, it seems so. I'm glad—but I didn't have any doubts really."

Isolder raised an eyebrow.

"Mara and Teneniel are both strong-willed women…and you know the saying, birds of a feather…"

"Indeed." He grinned conspiratorially. "This will…be interesting I think."

Luke watched his wife, the way she walked in step with Teneniel casually as if there was no class difference between them. In Teneniel Djo, Mara had found an equal, a woman whom she could have an unbalanced understanding.

"It is a possibility."

**.**

**.**

"You aren't aware how we met?" Teneniel asked, sounding curious. She looked to Luke and Isolder. "I would have assumed you knew."

Mara shook her head. "No. Luke has never actually mentioned Hapes that often. I was aware he had friends, personal royal connections if you will, and am aware of the general circumstances of your meeting, but not the small details."

"We should rectify that then." The younger woman stated then slid a glance to Luke. "It's a shame he never told you…the details are the interesting part to the story. As Isolder might attest, it was Luke that helped bring Isolder and I together."

"It never came up." Luke said as a way of excuse.

"Story of his life." Mara replied in an off-the cuff manner. "Go on, Teneniel; pay no matter to the lowly man over there." She gestured playfully with her hand.

A smile tugged at Teneniel's lips.

"Oh, I use not to…not at first." She commented softly. "When I first met him and Isolder, men to me were nothing but slaves. In fact, when I met them both I had been exiled from my clan; at the time I felt I was guided by a vision. That's how I met Luke." She raised her eyes to meet the Jedi's.

"A vision?" Mara repeated.

"Yes, I was on a quest at the time…a hunt if you will, for a husband. I believed it was my vision that was leading me to him."

Mara started to get the feel she knew where this was going. She could feel her husband beginning to twitch in his seat as if growing uncomfortable.

_Skywalker, you seem awfully jittery over there. She sent in a playful manner. Is there something you'd like to share with me?_

"Mara, is something wrong?" Teneniel asked, cutting into her thoughts.

Mara cast a slight glance in Luke's direction then turned back to the other woman.

"No, Teneniel, I'm fine. You were saying you were searching for a husband."

She looked toward Luke and Isolder—Isolder was sporting a grin and Luke was trying his best to seem nonchalant as he and the prince seemed to carry on with their own conversation. Mara knew, however, as much as Luke seemed not to be paying attention he was doing exactly that.

His show of nonchalance that was failed in her perspective was very indicative that it had to do with Teneniel's tale.

"Yes, my vision showed me the wreck of the _Chu'unthor_ so I'd followd my vision there. That's when I spotted Luke trying to break into it."

Teneniel seemed only to confirm her suspicions. Mara smiled slowly.

This was going to be interesting.

"I admit at the time, I found myself rather fortunate to find a man such as him."

"A man such as him?" Mara echoed. "You mean…" She slid a glance to Luke. "…Farmboy was your prey." Oh, this was delicious.

"Actually I had caught both him and Isolder at the time—again very fortunate." She paused. "I think what made Luke more interesting at the time was..." Teneniel sent a look of assurance to her husband. "…that the discovery that he was what my people knew as a male witch, a _Jai_. Truth be told, I was a bit startled when I found out, since I had beaten him so easily."

"Beaten?"

"She hit him over the head with a club from what I understand." Isolder commented.

Luke smiled wryly and explained, "I was taken by surprise. I was cutting into the _Chu'unthor _and wasn't paying attention. I didn't sense Teneniel until she was very close to me. After my head got practically cracked open my thought process became a bit muddled, though I do remember the slave part clearly to this day."

Mara was snickering softly at this point.

"So, let me get this straight….Farmboy, over here was almost your love slave or something?" She raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile on her face.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

She burst out laughing at this point, lounging back in her seat very casually, and enjoying this little tidbit. "Oh, that's rich," She laughed for a few more seconds. "Thank you, Teneniel; you've given me a bit more to remember."

Luke sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's not that funny, Mar."

"Oh I think it's very amusing."

Luke sighed, knowing Mara wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know its been two weeks...but here's the newest chapter. Please enjoy !**

They chatted for a brief time more before Astarta came into the salon and requested the Queen Mother and Prince's presences, quoting a matter of great importance to be looked into. Teneniel nodded and informed the woman they would be there shortly.

"I'm afraid we must take our leave." She apologized, looking to Mara and Luke.

"We understand, Teneniel." Luke said, moving to rise.

Mara did likewise and Teneniel turned to eye her once more.

"You have a duty to your people." Mara added. "I'm sure Farmboy and I can find a way to amuse ourselves." There was a subtle smirk to her voice. "After all, it's our honeymoon and you've got a system to run."

Teneniel smiled. "Yes," She looked to Isolder then back to her friends. "Perhaps we will dine together before you leaves Hapes. You haven't seen our daughter yet."

Mara smiled as well. "I'd like that."

"Good." She turned and reached for Isolder. "Now, if you'll excuse us we have business to attend to. Astarta will escort you out."

Astarta clicked her heels together, bowing her head. "Of course, Queen Mother." She turned to the visitors. "Please follow me."

Luke and Mara exchanged glances and cast one last look as the Queen Mother and Prince Isolder vacated the salon.

"Of course," Luke murmured, giving Mara a heated glance. "It's time we got back to the guest house anyhow."

Astarta nodded.

"I'm sure you'd like to return then."

_Oh, she doesn't know the half of it_. Mara sent snarkily.

Luke simply grinned, eager to resume their honeymoon.

**.**

The ride back to the city was uneventful. Husband and wife spent most of their time pressed up against one another in companionable silence. Mara's head rested once more on Luke's shoulder her eyes closed.

Luke turned and smiled at her, bringing his hand up and brushing his fingers against her cheek.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Just soaking in the moment," She murmured, opening her eyes a bit. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"How lucky I am," The smile returned to her voice. "That out of all the women who tried to catch you, I was the only one that succeeded. I think that's says something don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose it does." His hand dropped down and took hold of hers. He brought her hand up and gently kissed the back of her fingers all the while sending her a smoldering look.

She chuckled softly. "Wherever did you become a smooth talker?"

He gave a small shrug. "Oh, here and there."

**.**

**.**

Luke and Mara arrived back at the guest house, giving a farewell to Astarta before entering the domicile once more. Luke stopped to drop the access card on the entryway table. Mara groaned rolling her shoulders as she passed him.

"Well, that was fun." Mara commented.

Luke turned to her, very much aware of the lingering tone in her voice. Mara's "fun" was no doubt related to the information she'd received; something he'd was counting on since they'd left the palace.

"Yes," He agreed. "It was nice to see Teneniel and Isolder again." He smartly skirted the subject and walked down into the living room. He eyed her. "You look like you need a rest. Let's sit in the living room for a bit." He suggested.

Mara smirked slightly.

"I could use a load off my feet." She said agreeably.

Luke nodded and sat down. His wife made her way gracefully toward him, grinning all the while. Luke beamed, ready for her.

"I certainly learned a lot fascinating things." Mara dropped down onto the couch, placing her feet across his legs. She eyed him, running a hand over his, and then looked to her booted feet. "Luke, could you be a dear and take off my boots for me."

He looked at them then back up at her similar how she had done. "Of course, love." He murmured, and then proceeded to gently pull off each boot, setting them aside. "How's that?"

"Good." She wriggled her toes. "Feels good."

"Oh?" He took one of her feet in his hands and started rubbing the sole of it with his thumbs. "How's this then?"

Mara leaned back her head against the arm of the sofa, sinking down, closing her eyes. "Better." She practically purred as her husband gently massaged the bottom of her foot. "Oh, Luke."

He gave her another smoldering look. "If you like that let's take this to the bedroom and I'll show you how good my hands are."

"I'm counting on it." She grinned. "But let's stay here," She extracted her foot from his grasp then moved slowly toward him. When she had gotten within a foot of him she threw her leg over him, straddling his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I like to try new things…don't you?"

"I seem to recall the shower." His hands fell down to her waist, drawing her closer toward him.

"Yes," she whispered then fused her mouth to his.

Luke's hands drifted up from her waist up along her sides traveled to her shoulder, finally coming to a rest at the back of her neck. He gently urged her closer ever more, their lips crushed together in a hot kiss, one hand dropped back down to the small of her back to hold her in place. Mara locked her thighs firmly around his waist, pressing her chest close to his their kissed deepened. She moaned into his mouth, feeling her body heating up considerably due to the fierceness of the kiss and the close proximity of their bodies.

Mara wound her arms around Luke's shoulders, gasping as their lips separated and Luke began to kiss her neck gently. Her chest heaved with excitement and passion as she tilted her head to the side, allowing his lips this time to trail down her throat. "Oh, Force…" She whispered as his trail dipped lower. She clenched her fingers, bunching up the back of his tunic within them.

"You were saying..." He murmured, darkened blue eyes locking with her emerald green ones. "..something about trying new things..." He stroked her left side slowly, his hand sliding up under her tunic.

Mara smirked sensually as he did so, her eyes flashing with desire.

"Yes, I believe I said…it's good to try them—at least once."

Luke gave a mischievous grin. "Maybe even a couple times." He suggested.

"Maybe." She agreed.

**.**

"Well, that was certainly more than a couple." Mara muttered, her head rested against his bare shoulder.

"I did say maybe."

The newlyweds laid on the couch with clothes scattered about them. Luke's arm was resting beneath his head and one hand rested on the small of Mara's back. They were breathing heavily, slowly coming down from their sexual high.

Mara turned slightly, looking through the large bay window off the living room. Her head was still lying on his shoulder. Luke rested his cheek against her forehead and drew in a deep breath, eying the way her fingers subconsciously ran along his chest. He smiled softly then reached up to thread his own fingers through silken red-gold locks.

He dipped his chin and watched his wife more thoroughly.

Her eyes were focused intently as she watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon. Her hand moved subconsciously, stroking his chest. Her breathing had returned to normal and she was now smiling contentedly—completely satiated. She rubbed her foot lazily against his.

Luke grinned, also very much content.

"Something of your mind, love?"

"Not really... Just thinking if anyone came by with his large window we sure would have given them a good show." She said, shaking her head ruefully.

"Kriff 'em." He responded, smirking.

Mara's eyes widened in astoundment. "What?"

His eyes flashed playfully. "You heard me."

She struggled to prop herself up, forearms chested on his chest as she looked at him. "Did Luke Skywalker just use the word kriff?"

"I did." He looked at the astonishment on her face. "Is that so hard to believe, my love?"

Mara recovered her composure. "Just a bit, _honey_."

She was smirking this time.

"Well, I'm glad I can take you by surprise once in a while. It'll make married life a bit more interesting don't you think?"

She snorted. "Don't be so certain about your abilities. That will be the last time you do that."

Luke reached up and touched her hair once more, brushing it aside. He had never truly noticed it until recently but Mara Jade was an extremely attractive woman. She had wonderfully fair skin that looked practically silken. Stunning jade green eyes shrouded by luxurious and beautifully vibrant red-gold hair.

His hand dropped down to her cheek and he couldn't help but feel his heart beginning to swell.

Mara's eyes narrowed curiously. "What?"

"Nothing…" He threaded his fingers again. "You're just so beautiful."

She blinked a couple of times, startled by his words.

"Mara?"

She ducked her head, turning slightly scarlet. "Stang..." She swore vehemently. _He did it again._ He had taken her completely unaware, throwing her off for the second time.

"Mara." His hand cup her cheek. "There's nothing wrong with it."

She brought her head back up and stared into blue eyes that shown with such infinite love and ceaseless adoration. He smiled gently.

"There's nothing wrong with be unguarded with the one you love, dearest. In fact, it's perfectly natural."

Mara looked uncertain, biting her lip.

"Mara." Luke called out to her gently.

She looked at him and could feel herself falling; one look in those baby blue eyes sent emotions into overdrive and flush to her cheeks. She could feel the emotion emanating from Luke; love, adoration, desire—things she'd seen in his eyes and now could feel through the Force. Yet again, she was overwhelmed by it, by Luke's love for her.

It astounded her and she could feel her own feelings reciprocate his. She stared down at him, smiling; a look of love in her dazzling green eyes.

"Mar-" Luke started to say.

Mara put two fingers to his lips. "Don't. Let me…"

Luke gauged her patiently. "All right."

She smiled lightly, finding herself so fortunate to find such a man like him. She lay her body back against his, reaching up to touch his hair. "Do you know how happy you've made me? How much I love you?" Tears started to spring to her eyes. "Until I met you…I never felt like this about anyone…" Not the way she felt about him.

She was aware he probably did know that, but she wanted for him to hear it from her.

There were tears in her eyes, and even though they were tears of joy, she couldn't help but feel troubled by it.

"Now, look what you've done," She scowled at him, wiping at her eyes. "You've got me blubbering like some lovestruck teenager."

Luke simply chuckled softly.

Mara frown deepened and she levered herself up and smacked his shoulder sharply.

"It's not funny, Skywalker."

Luke laughed a bit more, sheepishly looking up at her. "Sorry, love,"

His wife pushed herself off of him and sat up, putting some distance between them.

"Somehow, I'm not convinced."

"I am." He promised, reaching for her hand. "Sweetheart, please don't take it the wrong way. It was never my intention to make light of what you're feeling; I'm just overjoyed that you found these new emotions. New things are always frightening at first, but as you learn to accept them, they become less frightening." He sat up and closed the distance between them, drawing her close to him

Mara let herself be held burrowing herself within his arms.

"I meant it, Mara, I only want to make you happy. You made me the happiest man by marrying me, I only want to make you the happiest woman as well."

She tilted her face up, seeing the sincerity in her husband's eyes.

"Oh, Luke..." She whispered.

"Yes, love."

Love. That tender appellation he uttered over and over again with such honesty and such love. Love, my love, sweetheart. Mara could feel her heart swelling with emotion.

This time, she didn't wipe the tears from her eyes, but let them come forth.

"You have." She said.

He smiled, joy in his voice. "I have?"

"You have," She confirmed. "Made me the happiest woman…I don't think I was ever whole until I met you."

Luke shook his head. "You were always whole, Mara; the pieces were just a bit out of place is all."

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

I'd like to thank all my loyal readers, I'm happy this is an enjoyable read for you. Now, here's the next chapter for TSP!

**.**

They spent awhile more cuddling comfortably together. That is until Luke whispered something into Mara's ear, then they were at it again like two wild mammals. Somewhere along the way, they ended up on the floor between the sofa and the caf table

Luke shifted slightly.

Mara lifted her head. "Something wrong, Luke?" She was laying beside him, back pressed against the sofa, thigh thrown over his leg, and arm across his chest.

"Not much. I think I'm lying on your belt."

Mara gave him a sympathetic face. "You poor dear…" She cooed.

"Hold on a second." Luke lifted his body slightly, feeling around under it until he found the elusive belt. He extracted it from where it was pressed up against the small of his back, mutter, "gotcha" before hurling it across the room.

His wife watched it sore over the settee on the far end of the room and bounced off the wall. She felt Luke flop back down. She turned him and said, "You know that was my favorite belt."

He gave her a "seriously" look.

"But, under the circumstances," She continued. "I think that can be dismissed." She stroked his chest. "I believe we were in the middle of something."

Luke smiled. "Yes, we were going to the bedroom when you jumped me."

She raised her eyebrow, her voice also rising. "_I _jumped you? You're the one who started nibbling at my collarbone. "

"That's wasn't your collarbone I was aiming for."

Her mouth dropped open but recovered quickly. "Oh really?" She drew back, drawing herself up into a sitting position. "Then where were you aiming for? And," She got to her feet. "Can you show me?"

Luke's eyes drifted to window.

"I could…if I had better light."

Mara followed his gaze. He wanted them to go outside like this? He _was _getting bold.

Luke sat up himself. "So why don't you go put on your swimsuit and we'll go enjoy the sun."He reached for his briefs.

"Swimming? You want to go swimming."

He slipped them on and searched for his other clothing. "That's right." He was practically grinning as he picked up his pants. "What did you think I meant?"

She bit back what she was going to say. "I was thinking you'd lost your marbles." She said, trying to sound haughty.

"Oh, no, there all here," he tapped his skull. "I just thought it would be nice to cool down." He headed got to his feet. "And if some things_ happen_ to happen," He winked. "We'll take it in stride." He started for the bedroom without her.

Mara's lips were pursed and she could sense in the Force her husband was quite amused. Oh, really? Well, she'd wipe that smile off his face.

"Oh, Farmboy."

Luke turned, giving her a loving smile—that didn't quite hide his ctonituing amusement. "Yes, my lo-"

He never even got to finish his sentence; a pillow smacked into his face. When it dropped to the floor, Mara surveyed his face triumphantly. His smile had indeed been wiped clean off and had instead been replaced by a confounded look.

"That'll teach you to tease me." She announced proudly, getting up. "Now, I think I'll go put on that bathing suit and have a swim-though whether you get to join me/play with me will be my decision." She swept passed him and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Luke stunned.

When Luke had gotten over his initial shock, he retreated into the bedroom to look for his own swim suit. The door to the refresher was closed and he could hear his wife's voice on the other side of the door. He cocked his head listening as he searched for it, and then finding it, walked back over to the door.

"Mara?"

"Go outside, Luke," She instructed. "I'll meet you out there."

"All right."

He slipped into his own swimsuit and headed for the veranda off the back of the guest house. He opened the doors wide and stepped out onto the sun brightened space. There were two lounge chairs set up on opposite sides of the door.

"Mara, I forgot the towels. Could you," He turned and stopped mid-sentence, gawking openly at the sight in front him.

Mara was standing behind him, clad in a bright blue bathing suit. It was a stunning one-piece with a gold ring between the breasts. She had always been a sight, her body curvaceous, legs long with that stunning red-gold hair that was now drawn back in a low-lying ponytail that fully revealed her green eyes.

"Oh, Mara," He breathed. "You look stunning."

Mara's eyes trailed down taking in the expanse of her husband's well muscled and tone chest down to his washboard abs."You're not so bad yourself."

She eyed his bathing suit; it wasn't what she was expecting to say the least. She hadn't expected trunks but or a speedo, this was something more in between. It was a square cut swimsuit if Mara was correct, done entirely in red with black stripe along the sides.

Needless to say, she was slightly surprised by her husband's choice of swimming attire.

"What?" Luke murmured, seeing her stunned expression.

"I never…imagined you'd wear something like that is all." She pressed her lips together, a smile curving at her lips. The trunks were so short he might as well have been wearing a Speedo.

"I know it seems a bit unconventional for me; the Rogues use to tease me mercilessly when I was younger.

Mara smirked. "I can't imagine why." She approached him, placing his hand on his hip. She chuckled throatily as she stroked his hip, her body pressed up against his. "You must've caused quite a stir."

"It wasn't that bad; my taste in swimwear has more or less been the same, but I think given my nature back then, I shocked a lot of people by my choice." He laughs lightly.

"Well, it does outline everything nicely." She said seductively."And I do mean everything." Her hand ran down the back, running over his butt as she peaked around. "Have I ever told you that butt of yours is phenomenal?"

Her husband turned slightly red. "You haven't."

"No?" Mara frowned. "I should do that more often then." She let her hand fall and gently took his hand in hers. "Well, let's go swimming in the meantime." She led Luke gently down from the veranda onto the steps that led to the lake.

Luke let a love stricken smile spread across his face as Mara led him by the hand. He watched the sweet sway of her hips and the delicate way her body would move as she walked. He noticed the one particular aspect of her bathing suit he had not been able to see previously, that of which was a plunging back that dipped sensually all the way to the small of her back, revealing a lengthy expanse of supple skin.

Skin that was begging to be touched.

He felt something stir within him and he could swear his cheeks were becoming slightly flushed. He felt a tightening around his neck—and he wasn't even wearing a shirt! At this rate, he wouldn't make it. Mara was just too desirable.

He saw green eyes staring back at him, with red hair surrounding her head in a halo. He felt as if he was in a dream. Mara's voice sounded so far away. She was so lovely it was almost hard to believe it was real.

"-ywalker, Skywalker," Mara repeated, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Are you in there? Luke?"

Luke came out of his love stricken haze.

"Hm?"

She gave a short smile. "Off in la-la land again, Honey?"

"Sorry, love. I was just…admiring the scenery."

"The scenery hmm?" She gave him a calculated look. "Not sure how much scenery you can see when you're staring at my backside."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied smoothly.

Mara gave him a once over. "Sure you don't." She grabbed hold of his hand once more tugging him along. "Come, you can make it up to me by rubbing sunscreen on me."

"You do know that's a poor form of restitution?"

"I'm aware." She turned to him. "But if I cut you off, I'm also hurting myself, and since this is my honeymoon too, I have no desire to do that." She made a shooing motion. "Now go fetch me that sunscreen and get us some towels." She was smirking all the while she gave her instructions.

Luke grinned. "Your wish is my command, love," He said and retreated back up the stairs.

Mara sat down on the small dock, and dipped her feet in the water, waiting for him to return. She stared out over the water, soaking in the atmosphere, and kicking her feet gently. She didn't hear him return until he was upon her. He set the towels down and looked upon her expectantly.

"So how do you want to do this?"

Mara resisted the urge to smirk. "Well, generally, you apply it to my skin until every inch of it is protected from that awful sun."

"You know what I mean, Mara." He said in a chiding tone.

"On the desk is fine."

Luke carefully unrolled the towel and laid it on the deck next to her, to which Mara position herself on it. She was lying face down, waiting for Luke to apply the sunscreen. He move the second towel aside before starting to apply a liberal amount of it onto her back. He next hove to her neck, shoulders and arms until he was applying it to her legs.

"Done?" She asked, cheek pressed against her forearm.

"With the back yes…I'll need you to turn over if I'm going to..." Luke hesitated.

Mara chuckled at his apparent discomfiture. He was so adorable, you'd never know he was the man she'd fooled around this in the guest house. Only when he was out in public did he get shy all of the sudden.

"Oh, Luke," She whispered and cupped his face, drawing his mouth to his hers.

When they separated, she picked up the sunscreen. "You're really going to get over that."

Mara then began to apply the sunscreen seductively over her breasts; an action which caused Luke's temper to rise considerably and his desire to spike erratically. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and she rubbed it into her skin. He swallowed thickly.

Feeling her husband's desire, she asked lazily, "Something wrong, Farmboy?"

_You know very well._ He scolded her.

Mara smiled upon hearing this. _Is that so? _She sent, keeping her eyes on him.

"Mara, if you don't stop that." Luke reprimanded this time allowed.

She raised an eyebrow. "What'll you do.…spank me?"

Luke almost choked on the suggestion.

She grinned at his response.

"Of course, if you want me to stop." She got up fluidly. "You'll have to make me." She then dove into the lake, and breaking the water, beckoned him with a teasing smile; only to find her husband was nowhere in sight. "Luke?"

Suddenly, she felt a presence spike in the Force, and she turned around—but not quick enough—only to be encircled in her husband's arms and hauled up into them.

Luke!?" She hollered startled at first.

"I believe you said something about making you…I'm pretty sure it involved catching you. Well, I won."

"Not in this lifetime." She growled.

"Oh?" His face was inches closer. "You sure?"

As much as she loved him, she felt like wiping that smug smile off his face—maybe it would take care of the tone in his voice too!

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry its been a month. Here's the next chapter of Time Spent in Paradise.

**.**

"You know, for someone who didn't learn to swim until nineteen, you're not so bad."

"You think so?" Luke mused.

Mara was laid out on floating dock, watching as her husband circled around her in long powerful backstrokes.

"Mmmhmm. Forgive me for not noticing until now, but at the time we were kind of in dire trouble."

Luke stopped near her. "Forgiven, my love." He then leaned up and pressed a kiss against her mouth. "I was busy preventing us from drowning so we're both even. Now, why won't you come join me in the water again; I don't want that fair skin of yours to be burned."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She edged forward, water still glistening on her skin. Her chest was precariously close to his face. "I'm sure…the sun isn't what you were thinking about when it came to..." Her voice dropped low, and she leaned in close to his ear, whispering, "My skin."

Luke smiled and pushed back away from the dock.

"Are you coming back in?" He asked.

"What's my incentive?" She asked lazily.

"Myself…"

Mara propped her chin up on her hands, watching his muscles ripple as he turned on to his stomach, his arms slicing through the water, propelling him away from her. She eased herself up onto her knees so she could get a better look at his flexing back

"How far do you plan to swim?" She called out.

"Until you join me." He responded, turning onto his back.

"Hmm." Mara gave an amused, contemplative look. "So what's my prize if I catch you?"

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart."

The red-head got to her feet, a slight predatory gleam in her eye. "Now that's what I want to hear," She murmured, before diving back into the water.

Luke raised an amused brow, smiling…that is until he realizes his wife was coming toward him rather fast. His smile faltered and he turned back onto his stomach. He may have said she could have whatever she wanted, but—he smirked—he didn't say he was going to make it easy. He pushed off once more, arms cutting through the water as he propelled himself away from her. He could feel Mara's presence spike— felt her excitement and mischievous nature—as she continued on after him.

'_You're just making this harder on yourself when I catch you.' She sent. _

_'But isn't the chase half the challenge?'_

_ 'I don't know...it was more of pain in the ass when I was following you on Myrkr.'_

Luke could hear Mara closing in on him; he'd learn to swim well over the years, but had learned she was a much better swimmer than he was—point in case…she was fast.

"Give it up, Farmboy, I've almost got you." She called out.

He had to admit things did look hopeless, but he didn't feel like giving her the satisfaction of complying. He headed straight for the opposite shore grinning all the while as a litany of curses fell from Mara's lips.

"You are in so much trouble, Luke."

"Reallly?" He turned onto his back. "Are you going to spank me?" He uttered, repeating her.

"Not exactly." She said cryptically.

Luke finally reached the edge, but before he could pull himself out of the water Mara grabbed a hold of the back of his shorts.

"Not so fast, hot-shot." Mara drawled, drawing herself nearer to him. She looped her arms around his waist, blowing into his ear. "I believe I won." She then reached down and patted him on the butt, grinning.

Luke turned his head over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

"You know if you're going to touch the goods you'd better follow through."

"Right here?"

He turned around and wound his arms around her waist then picked her up and set her on the edge of the lake.

"You _are_ serious."

"What you're not up for trying something different?"

"I think that point was mute when we tested out the shower."

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Mmmhmm." She smirked slightly. "Now, are we going to see here talking or are we going to do something about it?'

"Well, I thought I'd start with a bit of this..." He leaned into her, kissing the spot behind her ear. "Then…work my way _downward._" He planted kisses along the side of her making a trail to her throat then down to her chest.

Mara made pleased sounds in the back of her throat. The feel of Luke's lips on her skin was setting her body aflame. She would her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair as he slowly lowered her to the ground. His hand teased from her chest then down her side and came to rest lightly on her hip. With the other hand, he gently grasped the back of her neck and leaned back up to kiss her thoroughly on the lips.

He could feel her shudder beneath his finger tips. Mara wasn't about to remain pliant though—she kissed back with equal ardor, levering herself up slightly as her hand slowly made its way to his backside. His breath hitched and she smiled against his mouth. She patted it once more as she had before. As he leaned into her once more she let out a small yelp.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"I think, I'm laying on a rock."

"Oh, sorry."

He backed off and brought her up into a sitting position. He peaked around her. Sure enough there was a small rock, unseen by him at the time. It had a small point edge. Mara picked it up. It would have been barely noticeable so she couldn't have faulted him.

"Guess that mood is killed." She murmured staring at the little obstruction.

"It doesn't have to me. Why don't we take this back to the veranda? There were some very comfortable looking loungers there."

Mara curled her lips into a smile.

"Sounds great."

Needless to say, no more swimming was done the rest of the day—and Luke and Mara spent the afternoon and evening back in bed.

**.**

Mara rolled over and checked the clock; she had fallen asleep after another bout of love-making. Her muscles felt slightly sore, her back a tad achy. That lounger hadn't been as comfortable as Luke had thought. She had a painful kink in it.

She rolled back over to check her spouse who was slumbering away.

Mara carefully looked over his features; his face giving off a peaceful look. He was snoring lightly. The covers had slipped on about his and he had one arm laid across it while the other was tucked under his pillow. His blonde hair was gently tousled. Mara had the great urge to run her fingers once more through those locks—but she settled upon observing him or the time being.

He let out a particularly loud snore, this time none too delicate, and Mara laughed despite herself. She had a feeling she'd be annoyed by it later on, but now it was quite endearing. It was one more example of how Luke Skywalker was more than a Jedi Master; that he was precisely as human as everyone else.

Luke then reached up and subconsciously rubbed his hand against his nose as if fighting off an invisible tickling sensation. She smiled once more then lay back down on her side, facing him, and reached over to lay her hand upon his.

**.**

Mara awoke once more, this time several hours later. It was pitch-black outside with the exception of the moon beaming brightly overhead. Had they really slept that long? She shrugged her shoulders and slid out of bed, this time the first one to head for the shower.

She turned on the water, adjusting the temperature and the shower head so that it was pulsate. She even discovered a multi-colored lighting aspect she hadn't before. She smelled a mixture of lake water and musk. The musk she could deal with, but the lake water had to go. When she had gotten it just the way she liked it, Mara stepped into the shower, sliding the door shut behind her.

Halfway through lathering herself, she heard the door open and smile came to her lips.

"So you decided to join _me_ this time?" She murmured, continuing to scrub herself.

"Seemed only fair." Luke whispered huskily, his voice near her right ear.

He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not getting any cleaning done?"

"Oh, we can clean." He dipped his head and gently nipped at her shoulder. "You know….you scrub my back I scrub yours…and other places."

Mara let out an uncharacteristic giggle as her husband then brushed his fingers against her hip.

And a shower that should have taken thirty minutes, lasted much longer than usual.

**.**

Mara sat on the bed, drying her hair after the shower.

"I believe that makes two showers I've had in one day." She commented. "And it's all your fault."

"I believe this morning was _your _doing, sweetheart." Luke said, slipping on a tunic over his head.

"You shouldn't have showered without me."

Even though there was bite to her retort, he could hear Mara smiling.

Yes, Dear." He replied finally.

Mara glared at him. It was apparent she didn't find his dutiful husband act a tad bit funny. He quickly changed the subject. "So, I was thinking we could, instead of that noon picnic how about a moonlit one."

"Oh?" She seemed to ponder this. "All right; you order this time."

"Of course."

She appraised him for a moment.

"You know I already married you, you can stop with the wooing tactics."

"I know." He simply said. "I'll wait for you in the livingroom."

"Mmkay."

**.**

The chime went off and Mara got up to admit the food server; he was the same young man who had brought them breakfast and dinner the previous night. He held out the basket which Mara took and showed him back out—a basket which Luke took from her promptly afterward.

"Didn't I say you could stop wooing me?"

"You did, but I _want_ to do this, Mara."

Mara looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity dwelling within. She knew he was telling the truth. Other times, she would have fought this gesture, insisting on her own ability to handle things for herself, but not now. For now, she'd let him pamper her like this, she'd indulge in his sense of chivalry.

She took his hand as they started for the hill they'd found the previous day. She leaned against his shoulder as they walked, soaking in his warmth and basking in his Force aura that seemed to radiate love.

It was nice once and awhile anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Yes, I am not gone...I am back fear not. This story should be finished within a few chapters. Thanks to my friends kicking my butt to finish it. Huzaah!

**.**

"This really is beautiful, Luke." Mara commented, from her spot on the small hill.

Luke had finished lying out the picnic blanket, and glanced up. He followed his wife's gaze; she had been looking out upon the moonlit panorama that surrounded them. The view had been spectacular during the day, but there was something about the scenery being bathed in a celestial glow that left one breath-taken.

Hapes' moon loomed large and luminous, hanging low in the velvet sky.

"It's gorgeous; I don't think I've ever seen anything so…amazing."

He gave a small smile. "Oh, I think I could name something."

Mara turned her head over her shoulder, her teeth flashing in a flirtatious manner. He could see a slight sparkle in her eyes and her hair was haloed brilliantly by the moonbeams. She was a vision of loveliness, he thought, one that outshone even the moon.

"I outshine the moon huh?" An eyebrow arched. "Are you sure you're not a romantic, Skywalker?"

He smiled slightly. It was a strange feeling, being not only able to see your lover's past and innermost thoughts, but also being able to hear what they were thinking right then.

"I only speak the truth, my love."

She grinned. "I know—that's what's scary."

Luke did his best to take on a wounded expression. Mara knew she hadn't hurt his feelings, because he now knew her better than anyone.

She teased, "Did you really think I was going to change that much?"

"No, and I wouldn't have it for the world." He touched her cheek gently. "You are perfect…just the way you are."

Mara reached up, lightly brushing her fingers against his. The look in his eyes was overwhelming, and Mara felt as if she was drowning in those clear pools.

"Don't worry." He whispered, kissing her palm. "I won't let you drown."

She blushed deeply.

"Allright," She laughed. "You've embarrassed me enough for tonight. Let's put your sweet-nothings on hold and eat before it gets cold, shall we?"

A merry light danced in his eyes. "You win this round…but you're mine tonight."

"Is that so?" She arched a brow.

It was his turn to blush.

**.**

Once they had finished their meal, they look like looking out upon the scenery, bodies pressed closer together, wrapped in each other's arms. Luke was absentmindedly gently stroking the silken flesh of Mara's arms. His breath was slow and virtually undetectable except for the slightly motion of his chest she could feel against her back.

He had positioned his legs on either side of her body, so that she was sitting between them. Her legs dangled off the edge with her feet swaying to some unheard tune. One hand was wrapped around his left bicep while the other languidly rested upon his knee. The wind blew suddenly and she shuddered, burrowing herself further into his embrace. He leaned in, his chin resting on her right shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to go back to the house?"

She turned her head, her eyes catching his. "In a bit; let's just stay like this for a bit more."

They remained on the hill for a few minutes longer. Luke could feel the weight of his wife's body considerably becoming more prominent. He could hear her shallow breathing, a sign she was drifting off to sleep. He brushed aside a tendril of hair, his fingertips ghosting across her cheekbone.

"Mara..." His lips brushed against her ear. "Wake up, sweetheart, you're falling asleep."

Mara came awake slowly, stretching slightly. His arms fell away from her, letting her body uncurl from its position. She got to her feet with Luke's help refreshed from her brief nap. He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"Looks like I wore you out."

She could hear the smug tone in his voice.

"And you're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?" She said, turning around.

"Well, I wouldn't say proud."

She smirked. He was adorable when he was being modest. Her heart was swelling with joy; it made her happy to know he felt like this with her. The knowledge that he had been so unsure before they had first been together had upset her.

"Well, I'll let you have that one." Yes, she'd allow him a bit of pride in that.

He stared at her with unabashed love in his eyes.

"I barely deserve you, you know." He murmured.

"Yes, you do." She whispered back. "C'mon, Farmboy." She patted his butt. "Let's get back to the house and continue our honeymoon." A twinkle was in her eye.

**.**

The continuing of their honeymoon had consisted of a bit of late night make-out sessions which eventually ventured into more love-making. They had never felt so alive until they were in eachother's arms. Eventually by the second time, they were already tired once more.

Mara found that her Farmboy had a lot of stamina—it paid to be a well-bodied Jedi—but even he had his limits. Well, she did too.

They woke up the next morning, taking individual showers this time—Luke insisted they should shower together; it would save time. Mara knew better though, it wouldn't save time, just take up more time and they wouldn't get any actual washing done.

She hated denying him; he had such an adorable forlorn look when she'd told him 'no', but she knew she was startlingly just as insatiable as he was. They had two more days—and plenty of time to play later, she assured him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know; what do couples do of their honeymoon?"

She caught a glimmer in Luke's eye.

"Besides that, Dear." He had become positively amorous; a total 180 from the man she had known for ten years. "As much as I'd like to go at it like rabbits, you're wearing me out."

Luke grinned once more.

"Well, I'm out of suggestions then."He quipped.

She rolled her eyes.

"Here's my idea," She said. "I say we contact whatever qualifies as the local tourist bureau and see if they have any suggestions." She slipped on a light jacket, pulling her hair from out from under the collar. "Does that sound okay to you?"

He chuckled. "Sure, no objections here." He was humoring her, but it wasn't a mocking humor. "Maybe, the curators for the guest house would have an idea or two. I'll make the calls, see what I can find…maybe even get us a speeder to rent. I'd hate having to rely on Royal family."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled flirtatiously. "You make those calls, and I'll finish freshening up."

Luke watched his wife retreat back into the refresher, hypnotized by the tantalizing sway of her body.

**.**

After Luke had finished talking to one of the servants, he closed the front door and turned to his wife. She raised a speculative eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, do we have something to do?"

"We do." He confirmed.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to tell me or are you going to leave me in suspense?"

He smiled gently.

"It appears, love, that Hapes has a fantastic botanincal garden on the palace grounds. Normally, the it wouldn't be open to outsider, i.e. the general public, but you're very connected husband..." He winked scandalously. "…has been invited by the Queen Mother to tour the botanical gardens."

She whistled, highly impressed.

"Not only that, but I've secured breakfast at the most sought after café in town."

Mara smirked. "You're going to spoil me with all these lavish gestures, you know."

"The things I do for love." He murmured with a smile

**.**

Luke had also been able to rent a speeder in addition to securing a table at the café and a walk in the gardens. In fact, the speeder was complimentary on behalf of the Hapan Royal family. When Luke and Mara left the guest house, they found a stylish speeder parked out front. It was bearing the crest of the Queen Mother.

She whistled again for the second time that morning.

"Well, Teneniel isn't sparing any expense." Luke commented, running his hand along the fine chrome. He was admiring the speeder with rapt fascination.

Mara was well aware of her spouse's love of all types of ships and other vessels. His wonderment at this top of the line land speeder was no exception. It was a fully enclosed speeder with an auto-pilot system, central ventilation, and tinted windshields for privacy. If Luke had been anymore enraptured by the kriffin' vessel he would have had his nose pressed up against the glass like some gawky teenager.

"Oh, get in already. I know you want to drive her."

He raised a brow. "You're letting me in the driver's seat?"

"Only because you look ready to burst." She retorted.

Luke smiled, crossing over to the passenger side, and popped the lock on the door. She peered at the inside of the cabin for a moment before, taking a step closer. Just when he thought she might step inside, he closed the gap between them and arched up on her toes to kiss him. It was long and slow; so much so that Luke let his hand drop from the door and encircled her waist to return the ardent kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned, then flicked her tongue across his lower lip as she pulled back.

Shooting him a sultry look, she got insider the speeder. Luke gave her an equally heated one and closed the door after her. It was a shame by the end of tomorrow their honeymoon would be at an end—but for now, he didn't have to think about that.

**.**

They arrived at the small cafe within the village Luke helped Mara out of the speeder before venturing inside. They were greeted by a tall, woman with tawny hair, she gestured widely.

"Madam Skywalker—and consort— we've been expecting you." The woman said, bowing her head. "Right this way please." Luke paid no attention to the fact he hadn't been addressed. However, would she address him anyway? He didn't think the Hapans would be so forthright as to call him Master. No, he didn't mind at all.

After all, consort was better than nothing.

The Hapan woman showed them to their table and introduced herself as, Illya.

"If you have need of anything, please don't hesitate. I'll let you decide and attend to you in a few minutes."

Mara nodded, murmuring a thank you.

Luke waited until Illya had left them alone.

"So, I'm you're consort," He said with a smile. "Lucky me."

"You should only be so lucky." Mara said snarkily.

The tone between them was light and joking

"Indeed."

They shared a mutual glance before beginning to browse the menus.

**.**

**.**


End file.
